MammalLands
by SpazzieBunnie
Summary: Many Vaults were opened to show its treasures. All that was inside was monsters and maps with riches being a legend. A skunk however has found out of a possible True Vault. One Vault that is no trick. All of the gold and riches to be grabbed. She will need a team of Vault Hunters for help but one by one she will be tested to see if she can survive this planet. Welcome to Pandora.
1. Welcome to Pandora Kiddo's

(NOTE #1: Borderlands belongs to 2K and Gearbox. Zootopia belongs to Disney. The Main Protagonists also belong to their respective owners. The owners of their characters are down below.)

'Couple of years pass by. Earth is still Earth. The space and all of its planets are still existing as they should. Pandora however has all been changed in the years of when the first Vault had opened. Wait you're new here ain't you? That obviously means you never heard this story. Good! You should buy one of my guns or shields after I tell you this story. Hell buy both of them. No refunds however! Sorry I was off track. Anyways, This story has everything. Weapons, Violence, but more importantly it also tells the story of how four strangers became a team of Vault Hunters searching for a Vault that is deemed to be the True Vault. Vaults are unknown but had said to contain riches beyond desire and dreams. However so far from tales of other Vault Hunters they only contain maps, monsters, and nothing but lies like the planet Pandora is. Wait you are new to Pandora? Are you crazy or something? It's a real shithole to be in. Fine but you have to buy two guns and two shields now. Pandora, the home to bandits, psychos, monstrous wildlife and mammals who decide to make a living here used to be uncharted with no mammals until a certain corporation came along. Atlas Corporation.

Atlas had found one of Pandora's neighbor planets and found nothing but advanced alien technology. Weapons if I want to be accurate. Greed took over Atlas as they had come to Pandora as these "alien ruins" were suppose to be scattered all around the planet. Little did Atlas realized that during their searching on Prometheus aka the planet with the Vault with the weapons that I should get and not them ass- I'm sorry heh. Atlas didn't know that Pandora was on a winter cycle and when they arrived on the planet it was already spring which had woke and released all of the animals it had to offer. Atlas gave up and quit after spending unknown years and many resources and new recruits on trying to find the Vault's and flew off while leaving their buildings and such behind. Another Corporation appeared to use its resources of minerals. That would be the Dahl Corporation.

Now don't get me wrong, Dahl had good intentions of making the place be liveable like another Earth like all of their other planets they claimed. The bad crazy prisoners were putted to forced labor to find minerals, Settlements started to grow, and while the people was adapting to their surroundings Dahl too was in search of the Vaults. After some insane and smart cute archaeologist lady discovered a Vault Atlas decided to came back and Dahl had the VIP's and important people be moved off of the planet. They also had released the prisons holding the crazies and dangerous nutjobs. Yeah, Dahl was an asshole too. Now I have saved the best corrupted corporation for last. The one that truly has changed the world of Pandora for worse. The Hyperion Corporation. The richest corporation that ever has been and forever will be.

Hyperion appears to be rich, or really way richer than Atlas, through manufacturing weapons. Powerful accuracy with damage packing some punch. Hehe, those are my favorite since they cost a lot for my customers. They always buy them. Anyways since they had the money they could go to Pandora and find a Vault. This was all just a big step of a plan for their ex-president. Handsome Jack. He was the ruthless mammal of all of Pandora and even Hyperion. He killed thousands of people with only very few being killed by his gun on his hand. He was a sickly mammal who had fun causing chaos and destruction. It was until that a team of new Vault Hunters with help of past Vault Hunters help defeat the tyrant and bring his monster to end. Now that would be the end but however a new story was brought up. All connected still to Pandora and the Vaults.

You see, an ex-worker of Hyperion and an ex-con artist both had worked together to find a Vault. Their adventures had more moral choices than those of the two other famous Vault Hunter teams. Relationships and friendships were tested. The actions and consequences was caused by them. The world was on their shoulders to find this Vault. What did it cause? The bonding of friendship to the two. The Helios, Hyperion's moonbase that always showed up at the sky, was now in the desert and having its survivors be tribal. It also had their story end with their fate's being unknown. No mammal knows where they went. They became legends but without them existing.

Enough of that crazy talk. I know why you really are here. You want to hear the tale of some Vault Hunters. Well this one I have learned recently. This tale involves how strangers have formed alliances. How distrust slowly developed into bonding. And how the promise of a True Vault was promised to be on this very same planet you are walking. Welcome to Pandora, and I give you a tale. Its name you may ask? The Tale Of The True Vault. That's good huh? Oh shut up I'm good with selling weapons not making catchphrases. Anyways here is the story.'

Pandora was in its seasonal cycle. Like on Earth where we have our seasons from spring and summer to fall and winter, Pandora has the same system but only to have it release horrifying alien like animals. From Skags to Rakks to Spiderants. The list could continue as to what natural creature could kill you. It was in Summer. So the creatures and the heat could kill you if you don't know how to survive. Also meaning that Pandora was a deathtrap in a way for now. Changes have happened throughout the years with the Hyperion Corporation having to rebuild another moonbase and having it be halfway done from the looks of the planets sky. Mammals still lived on this planet to adapt and to call this place home. Some have went sane and had adapted their lifestyle with others have had enough and went into total psychos that want blood and to kill. Pandora truly is a planet like no other.

As the days sun still rising up and giving all of life the heat like on Earth a group of Skags are eating their fresh kill of a Spiderant on a train track. Their food was filled with cooled blood that not only made them eat more out of hunger but also gain some fluids into them to prevent the blistering heat to cook their organs. The almighty overpopulated creatures roar out with their thin long snake like tongues being out of their mouths during the celebrating mid-roars. Just before they could enjoy a decent meal of their kill some odd loud honking noises stop their feast and have them look. The blasting growing sound grew more behind them to which they look and witness a large wide yellow and black train heading right towards them at full speed. The group all did a stance and roared at the incoming fast metal machine to back it off. The result however was the train automatically won the fight by slamming into the group and their prized kill so fast that they all explode in a bloody mess. The front of the train had a big splat of red with the drivers pissed at it now would be their job to clean it up.

In the passenger cars of the speeding bullet train are nothing but mammals from Earth, Pandora's moon Elpis, and many workers and ex-employees of companies and corporations. It was crowded with small and large mammals. Predators and Prey. Lions and Foxes. They all was in union and waiting patiently for their stop. The sounds of only the train's wheels moving fast along the tracks coming from the outside of the train wagon was the only thing that made some noise besides few brief coughs. Despite the sound from outside, inside was pure quiet. Not even a peep from the tiny mice who are aboard the train. To the mind of certain mammal on board of the train however it was filled with nothing but music. Nothing but the sounds of a catchy 85's song about how everybody was wanting to rule the world. It surprisingly was fitting to the book this mammal was reading. "Corporations: Pandora's Worst Foe" was the name of the book the mammal was reading. She loved it with a passion. She was of course also the only kind of mammal to be in this train. Hell, even the only kind of mammal to be in Pandora. She was a skunk. A skunk who looked as average as any other mammal and no one would bat an eye on her.

She had on the casual spring/summer type of clothing. Dark blue t-shirt and light blue skinny jeans. She was prepared for the outside of this train as she could feel any minute now that her stop would come and she would be walking among the ground of Pandora. She had on glasses as well with having the look of gold in her eyes. That is what other mammals have said to her. She had dark yellow eyes that could fool anyone into thinking her eye color was gold. Fool's Gold she sometimes nicknamed her eyes because of that. Her eyes however wasn't looking at the mammals or even the outside. It was just on the book. She knew and heard many companies and corporations went through this place like it was nothing but dirt. It was a dirt planet yes but still they had changed it a lot because of their actions. The assholes.

The skunk lady was doing nothing but reading. All quiet and listening to her music playlist with her headphones to which one side of her long white as snow hair makes look as if it has covered one of the speakers and touching her shoulder with the other side covering the other speaker but barely touching her shoulder. Her white hair matched her thick white lines on her black tail. She truly was a skunk. She was also truly a smart mammal in general. The speakers off of the train start to do a loud static to which the skunk manages to hear and lift up one of her speakers off her ear to listen. "One minute til we hit New Haven's stop. Get ready for the stop if you are heading to New Haven." It cuts off after making the announcement to which the skunk then starts to put her headphones, her EchoRecorder that she herself had upgraded to handle headphone, and her book in a small prey sized green duffel bag she had brought with her on this trip. She took a breath and letted out a sigh with a smile. "A week being in a spaceship, and two days being in this train. Though not as exciting to the other mammals I gotta say this was an exciting trip. Goal fulfilled or not.". She stretched to have her bones and spine crack to release the tense her body has been feeling from being stuck in the trains seat for the two days. She slept on that seat for the nights. She was determined to not miss her stop.

The train begins to slow down its speed as the train stop for New Haven was very close with some mammals waiting at the stop to head off to their own destinations. Some of the mammals inside of the train cars including the skunk stood up and waited for the complete stop. She was holding on to her duffel bag with her hand and was ready. It felt like time had stopped for her as this was her moment. A new world. A new start to life as soon as she was about to go through the doors when they open. The train then stops at its target and the speakers static again. "We have arrived at New Haven. If this isn't your stop well I'm sorry but you have to keep waiting. Don't come in and kill us because we got powerful weapons in here. Toxic stuff." The doors slide open and her and the mammals start to head out to the opened doors. She was the first to exit and the first to see the planets new life.

She walked out of the metal and felt the concrete on her feet at the train station where she passes by the other mammals anxious to board inside. Her eyes widen to see the settlement only known as New Haven. It was filled with homemade buildings of metal and junk scrapped together to creature houses, stores, and somehow even a bar. It was a junkyard type of town but she still smiled and admired it for a small amount of time before she decided to keep walking. From her looking around the place she notices that there is many mammals that has made home to this place. She saw rhinos and lions and rabbits and many kinds of mammals she never thought would be in this planet. Still however she was appearing to be the only skunk. Skunks aren't rare on Earth as there is many but on Pandora it felt like a one out of one million chance to find another skunk here. She continues to walk while observing the town and the way it looks before she notices the bar. "Moxxi's Red Light? Odd name for a bar.". She said as she cocked her head in confusion for its name. It also was something she had to go in but wasn't sure if this place seemed safe.

She took some breaths and calmed herself. She can do this. She will do it. This skunk isn't afraid of nothing and no mammal would stop her in her way. She took and step and was heading right to the bar. She looked left and right of the trail to see some mammals just standing around and doing nothing while also noticing an odd pair of mammals looking at her. Two male hyenas and three female wolves and one male rhino was looking right at her as they were walking into an alleyway. Their predator eyes still on her and never letted go looking. She wasn't the slightest afraid but was worried. Who are they? Why go after a new mammal who walked into this place? She just kept walking as soon as they were gone and looking at how the bar seemed smaller than an average bar.

She walked right to the doors which opened with some drunk fox males laughing and holding bottles of beer while having their faces looked flushed and having smirks on their drunkened faces. They barely could walk let alone try to keep a straight face on themselves if they get caught being drunk. They were poor unfortunate souls in the skunks eyes. She let them walk past her and grab the door and walks inside. As soon as she walks inside the strong scent of alcohol and smoke hits her in just a few minutes. She coughed up from the smoke but it wasn't cigarette smoke. It had more of a charcoal type of smoke with the slight smell of meat being grilled. A grill in a bar? That was very odd to her but it was Pandora. If Vaults were a thing, then grills in a building can be a thing.

She walks over to the counter of the bar where a tall slim and fit looking female cougar was behind it and mixing a drink. She had a purple shirt that had red painted on words called "Moxxi's Bar Light" on the front of her shirt while having on matching dark purple shorts. She even had a small light purple top hat to match her unusual outfit. The skunk woman didn't know what to say. Was she the owner? "Excuse me miss uhhh. Miss Moxxi?" She said to the bartender cougar who was serving a customer a drink she made. The cougar looked at her with an eyebrow raised but smiled. "Oh sorry sweetie I'm not Moxxi. She own's this bar but she is working at another location. She does that alot." The skunk nodded to the cougar while she hops up and crawls to take a seat with the tall stool with her pulling up her duffel bag and placed it on her lap. The bartender was fixing another drink for another customer while the skunk opened up her duffel bag and reached inside. She looked at the bartender. "I'm actually looking for someone." The skunk pulled out her EchoRecorder and the bartender looked at her with strange confusion on her face as she looked at the skunk. "I'm seeking someone who is a male bunny. Blue and having what appears to be called the Investment Omni-Cannon?". The skunk said with the confused tone from the last part but she gets a quick answer as the cougar then points in a corner with the skunk looking at where her finger pointed at.

In a corner of tables one table has a blue dyed blue shade wearing bunny with nothing on but a black beanie while having a matching black hoodie with it having two white strings while wearing black fingerless gloves and wearing a part of light gray pants on. His fur was dyed a light blue. For some reason it made sense to her but still questions herself as to why a mammal who dye their own fur. To protect their identity? For fun? Nothing would make sense but she managed to find who she was looking for. "Thanks miss." She said to the cougar while the bartender nodded and the skunk putted her duffel bag down and she hops off the stool to grab her bag and heads off to encounter the strange bunny.

The corner was dark and empty but only with tables and chairs to fill up the area. She walked closer until the bunny who was drinking with what looked to be his third glass of whatever was in it before he finished and sat it down with the two empty glasses. She was next to him and pulled up a chair to hop on it with her duffel in hand and was looking at him. "Excuse me? Mister?" She said in a kind sweet voice while the unknown blue bunny was just looking at his glass. No voice came from his mouth. She then spoke again to him. "Hello? I'm talking to you." He looked at her after she spoke to him again. His shades blocking from what his eyes look like. He finally spoke. "I know. Question I got for you, well besides who you are, is what you are doing here talking to me?" He sounded down with a hint of anger. He clearly was wanting to be left alone but the skunk lady wasn't afraid. "Well mister. I am Di-". She stopped before more words could come out. She then spoke again. "I'm...Skeleton.". She gave off a nervous smile in front of the bunny who still had his mysterious eyes staring into her soul. He just looked at her. Her fear and sweat was starting to show even though she was brave. She was too brave to almost reveal her real name. The bunny then grabbed his shades and took them off to look at her. His blue eyes looking at her golden yellow eyes.

"Yeah. Ok Di Skeleton. Good to know. Now why are you even here?" He chuckled after he said that before she seemed relieved but angered at his smartass talk. "It's Skeleton and I am in need of your help mister uhh-" Her words again were cut off but not by herself but by him speaking back. "It's Spazzie. My name is Spazzie. Spaz if you want to keep it short." He then twirled his hand at her to let her know to go on with her words. "Ok. Spaz. I have heard you know Vaults." Spaz laid back against the chair and nodded. "Yeah I know Vaults. So?" Skeleton answered his question while leaning closer to him and speak in a faint whisper. "Well. I know a Vault and I have a Vault Key to open it." Spaz then gasps but it was the fake acting gasp. "No. Really? That is so crazy! HEY GUYS! THERE IS A VAULT HERE!" Skeleton grabs and covers his mouth and she looks at the crowd who don't seem all surprised at the announcement of a Vault being mentioned.

She looked back at him and gave him the stare of death before uncovering his mouth "Really Spaz? We could had been shot!" Skeleton was pissed and ready to attack before Spaz talked to calm her down. "Ok ok I'm sorry alright? Just Vaults really aren't worth it. They are nothing but monsters and maps and more legends to be told by that crazy old gun dealer." Despite not knowing what he was talking about she nodded but reached into her bag. "Well you would think that but I got something to sure it is what I call a True Vault." She says to him with a hint of excitement in the end of her talking as she pulls out a small dark gray ring with slight glowing purple lines engraved in it. She putted it on the table and Spaz looked at it, studying it.

"So that's your Vault Key huh?" He says while still looking at the ring and noticing it is small enough to fit on a finger of a small mammal. Skeleton nodded. "Yeah. This appears to be from a Vault that is located here on this planet.". Spaz looked at her with confusion while the happy nerdy skunk reached into her bag again while he grabbed the ring or key or whatever it was while he looked closer at it. "How the hell you know where the Vault is?". He said while he then slowly putted the ring onto his wedding ring finger which slides with ease before it was stopped by his fingerless gloves. Skeleton pulls out her EchoRecorder and places it on the table and turning it on the reveal a hologram of what appears to be a map of Vaults on Pandora. "See all of these Vaults? That belongs on this planet." She keeps going while Spaz still looks and admires the ring on his blue finger before something pokes him. It was the angry skunk lady.

"Sorry mom I'll pay attention." He said with a smirk on his face while Skeleton ignores him and continues to show Spaz the map. "Well the map shows of an opened Vault. However, the ring goes crazy whenever it is moved to a certain part of the map." She says while reaching for the ring which was nowhere to be seen until she looked at Spaz with the ring on his finger. He looked at her to which she had the look of shock and astonishment on her face. "What? It's a lovely ring." He said while still she was looking at him oddly. She then finally spoke. "Are you feeling any sort of burning? Like a pain or something?" Those words made Spaz have a slight freakout to which he grabbed the ring and have it slide off of his finger as he looked at it. "Why?! Is it poisonous or some shit?!" There was no burn marks or any sign of smoke coming off of his light blue fur. He sighs in relief while Skeleton takes hold of the ring while aiming the ring of one of the empty places that is near the opened Vault. It starts to shake on her fingers as it points to an area that is next to an opened Vault.

Spazzie watched in awe as he watched the dark grey Vault Key start to vibrate as it gets closer and closer to the location that Skeleton was aiming at. As he looked he noticed the Vaults main location which made his eyes widen and Skeleton to notice. "I know that Vault." He said with his voice being shaky. Skeleton noticed but before she could speak he then gets up and picks up his party shades. "That's a cool thing but count me out on your Vault Hunting." He sounded serious and upset. He was putting on his shades as he starts to walk and avoid the tables and chairs to head to the door quickly. It wasn't long before Skeleton got up and took her Echo and the ring back in the duffel and zips it back up while rushing to him. She was asking him to stop but with nothing to stop him as he goes out the door and heads down to an alleyway next to the bar which is next to a building and it was wide enough for a rhino to go through with ease. She saw him go through it before he could pull a sneak-and-go to which she runs and yells at him to stop. He keeps going but got grabbed halfway by her with the same look of anger from him being annoying.

"Wait! You can't leave like this! We got a Vault to go to!" She almost screamed out with Spaz turning around to face her while she lets go of his arm. "Look. This vault is just too risky ok? I mean you could get killed." She looks at him as he keeps on talking. "You are just a skunk who has the brain of a archaeologist. Have you ever killed anyone?" He spoke but Skeleton went silent. She just looked as if she wanted to speak but couldn't say anything. He huffed. "I thought so. Now if you excuse me i'll be-" Before he could say anything familiar faces come over from behind him and started to talk. "Well well. I see you two are getting to be all buddy buddy so easily." The voice was female and both Spaz and Skeleton looked. It came from one of the three female wolves who all of which had the same color of dark gray. They had their two male hyena companions with them.

The one who spoke talked again. "Why you talking to this freak bunny huh miss skunk? Is his nose too clogged to smell you?" The two other wolves laugh while Skeleton looks back to see that somehow and quietly managed to sneak up behind them to block the way and was just looking down at them. The one thing that these strange mammals had was average clothing with nothing but dirt and had the look of a bandit with those dark brown pants and having dark red gloves. They more had the feel of a bandit than a look but they still gave off danger. The one wolf that spoke had apparently has a scar showing her left cheek. It wasn't deep but it was enough to see it while all she does is her wicked smile. Something was going to happen.

"We heard you got a Vault. You gonna have him join you? He might stab you in the back." Said one of the hyena's who had on a pair of sunglasses on him who was looking right at the terrified skunk as he said that. Skeleton was confused but looked at Spaz. Spazzie still was looking at them and wasn't moving. It was like he was studying them. Finally he spoke. "What do you want?" He sounded pissed but kept calm. The other hyena who had a tattoo of some bullets on the top of his hands spoke up. "We want that Vault Key. We are gonna sell it to get off of this shithole planet." Just when the situation got out of hand the wolves and hyenas slowly pulled out a bunch of guns from behind their backs. All of them had the Bandit Mashine Guns that the common bandit would use.

Spaz growled in anger to which the wolves responded with a chuckle while Skeleton looked at the rhino. He was still looking but because of his strong muscles there is no way to know if he was breathing or not. The Scarred Wolf talked with a grin on her face. "Ok Hubby. Squish their heads like watermelons!" Spazzie looked back with Skeleton. The rhino was still looking at them. No blinks. No movement what so ever. Just staring at the two very small looking mammals. She spoke again "Hubby?" No answer from the muscular rhino. All that could answer her question was him slowly falling onto his knees and making the ground shake slightly for the bunny and skunk. They begin to slowly back up as they notice he was about to fall. They backed up until they was almost close to their own enemies to which he falls flat on his face that again shakes the ground.

Just as the bandits and the two heros looked at the fallen rhino they saw many large knives have stabbed him all around the back. From the back of his to the back of his waist was nothing but knives and blood oozing out from the pierced tough flesh. Behind the rhino's stabbed corpse was none other than crazed Psychos. Psychos are mammals who have lost all of their minds and only are driven to kill while they wear nothing but dark orange pants and having big boots while their shirts were off to show off those killer and pretty swollen weirdly buff body. They also had masks that emitted blue glowing eyes through the eyeholes and many of them had their buzz-axes ready to chop and slice through their next target. The bandits and the heros.

"I'M GOING TO MAKE MY MEAT BICYCLE MORE SHINY!" One of the Psychos said before he swung his buzz-axe right on target to the sunglass wearing hyena which sliced through the glasses to snap them off and buzz up to his forehead to which causes him to fall on his back being dead on the impact. "Oh shit! Run!" screamed out the Scarred Wolf to which the bandits decided to go run back and going to either one of the ways that the alleyway had but not before loud little screams started to be heard. It was what others have called Midget Psychos. Midget Psychos are the small mammals like Fennec Foxes or Rabbits who suffer the same mental illness as their taller buddies but with more weirder hot bods. Two of them both fennec foxes and dual wielding knives jump off the roof of the building of next down and slamming their knives down to the other hyena and start to stab and attack with sheer quick brute force. The hyenas suffered some brutal deaths while the wolves managed to escape and run away with the bunny and the skunk being all there and having the Psychos coming right at them.

"What we going to do?!" Skeleton said with panic in her eyes and voice right before Spazzie then had something in his hand start to digitally start to construct something. The blue hologram cubes and rectangles and squares started to from and big weapon right before her eyes. It slowly constructed into a what looked of a light blue camouflaged sniper rifle to which he gripped the handle tightly. It was the Omni Cannon she had read about. It was the Investment Omni Cannon that this bunny was holding and not even a second was where he held it and aimed at one of the Psychos. The other second was where a loud shot makes his target Psycho's head and mask explode into pieces with the other Psychos screeching but loving the chaos. "THE BLOOD FEELS LIKE A SPA WATER!" They still however were pissed of their colleague's death and charge at the two with anger rising in their blood.

Spazzie aimed again this time shooting the chest of another Psycho to kill him. Two down and only about five more to go. As him and Skeleton was backing up the two fennec fox Midget Psychos finish off stabbing the two dead hyenas until there was no more room to stab them. The fennec foxes looked at them and hissed loudly at Skeleton to which she gasped while Spazzie killed a third one with another powerful head shot with a head explosion happening from the bullet. One of the Midget Psychos run and jumps right at Skeleton with his blades raised up high and being ready to slam them down on her. In quick sheer panic she grabs her duffel bag and swings with all of her might to hit him which resulted in her slamming it against his head mid air and getting him to slam into the wall of the bar building. She gasped for doing that but let's out a smile to know she had defended herself against an enemy.

She screams and charges at the other one who tries to run away but gets his head met with the hard bag that makes him fly far off the ground for only a second before he hits on to the hard ground. A fourth shot came from Spaz as he was backing up more and the Psychos still were coming and even throwing their buzz-axes at him to which he dodged with quick skill. Skeleton looked back at him and was yelling at him to forget about them. "Common Spazzie!" She screamed to him with him turning around to face her. He didn't moved but aimed at her. Her eyes widened and she was about to scream at him again to ask what is he doing. Why try to aim at me. He fires but misses her completely. The bullet wasn't for her but as she looked behind there was a dead Midget Psycho. He then aimed again at the one Midget Psycho trying to get up from the blow to the wall but Spazzie gets grabbed and pinned with him shooting but hitting the side of his stomach to which he yelps in pain as he falls and is oozing blood from his hole. It wasn't going to be a quick death for him.

Spaz lands on his back onto the ground with the Psycho jaguar growling and screaming out at him. "YOU'RE FLESH IS MIGHTIER THAN THE SWORD!" Before he could speak more in his language Spaz headbutts him and quickly gets up while grabbing his sniper rifle off the ground. The strong fierce crazy predators kept coming at them laughing and knowing they was going to kill them. Skeleton looked around for any sign of a gun. Nothing and no melee weapons either. She was screwed. The body of the slowly dying to now fully dead Midget Psycho suddenly out of nowhere made a huge gun appear out of his body like a strange sort of magic and fly up in the air. Skeleton in quick reflex grabs and catches it with both hands and looks at it.

She knew this type of gun. It was a shotgun. Not just only a shotgun but it was a Jakobs weapon. The Hydra was its name and even though it is short with a green leather look to it, it still was powerful enough to kill enemies up close especially when it fires pellets in a horizontal line. It was her only weapon and not even for a second did she have her one right hand on the handle with the finger on the trigger and the left hand on the what looked of being the pump-end. She aimed at those Psycho's who were getting closer to Spaz.

"DUCK!" She screamed out look with Spazzie looking back and quickly jumps forward and lands down on his stomach with the remaining Psychos running at them. They scream and holler as they was blood lust to kill them. Skeleton wanted to pull the trigger but would she really kill one's life? Even though their minds are completely gone? She was hesitating and didn't want to do it. It was now or never. Her actions would make her regret on what she chooses. She gets on one knee, aims at their waist and as soon as they were in range to grab her she pulls the trigger. In a flash the ammo ran out and the pellets sliced through their fur and flesh like it was nothing but thin pieces of paper. Their bodies fly over the head of the shocked skunk with their blood spurting on her own shocked body. She did it. She killed the life of a living mammal. Four lives to be exact. It was a rushed choice that she had no choice but to go forward rather than let her life be gone in a flash. She was in shock and the world felt as if it stopped.

Spazzie looked up at her. Both of them were covered in blood and he starts to get up while looking at her face. All she could feel was shock. Was horror. Was just nothing but looking as if she is frozen. Spazzie looked at the half torn bodies and saw only one clinging to life while having his coughed up laugh be heard slightly. He looked back at the shocked skunk. "Skeleton?" He spoke but no answer. He tried again. "Skeleton? You ok?" He was sounding calm to her. Even had the hint of worry. She was innocent and didn't want her Vault Hunting to deal with her causing death and destruction. He went to poke her but she gets up and looked at him with just the same look. The same golden yellow eyes of when she was calm. Was she though? She looked back at the pained but still laughing Psycho and walked over to him. He looked at her and still was laughing while coughing up blood.

"SALT MY WOUND! MAKE IT BURN LIKE MY EYES ON THE SUN!" He screamed out at her while still coughing and choking on his blood while laughing like an insane maniac. In just seconds she raised her foot up and slammed it down on to his head with a loud bone crunch being heard and having it end his insane life. Spazie was in shock at how she quickly went from being shocked and afraid to now ending the life of a Psycho. His eyes widened and his ears was straight up in both fear but surprise. She lets out a sigh and with a turn she looked at him and noticed. "So am I ready to be a Vault Hunter? Are you ready to be one?" Skeleton sounded serious and with a grip of the shotgun with one hand she had the look of a Vault Hunter. Spaz just looked at her and bend down to reach for his rifle before getting up and looking back at her. "First we need a bath. Second we need a car. And third will need ammo." She nodded and understood. She was ready for anything and her actions had showed she was serious to find this Vault. Just before Spazzie could go Skeleton talked. She finally had said what this True Vault was. "It's called the True Vault for a reason. No monsters. No Fools Gold. Only the riches of our wildest dreams. Money or Eridium or even weapons that are legendary and unknown. We will be billionaires." She wiped off some speck of blood off of her glasses with a part of her shirt that didn't get blood on it and putted them back on. She smiled at him to which he nods at her with a smile back. "Ok. We got a Vault to take." He walked off and stepped over the bodies with his new Vault Hunter companion followed his lead and following his steps. They were going out to find the Vault. To have all of the Vaults riches.

"And so ends the first part of the story. The skunk who wanted to become a Vault Hunter to find the Vault was now starting to understand it's danger. Its rush of adventure. She was happy to be part of it. And with a new partner who is a skillful sniper bunny they could make it to the Vault with few less problems. However the two know that getting to the Vault would not be so easy with Bandits and Psychos and Pandora's wildlife being their enemies. What the skunk and the bunny don't understand is the fact that they will encounter certain mammals that will soon become part of their team. With the next mammal being someone special. Someone with powers. Someone who could possibly be their greatest friend with her great unknown powers helping them counter the balance of their battles."

(NOTE 2: Spazzie Bunnie: My OC  
Skeleton: Skeletonguys-and-radgolls' (aka Diana's) OC)


	2. Pure Luck

(NOTE #1: I would like to apologize for the long wait. My laptop had died 2 months ago so basically I was stuck with no way to actually do the story. It pains me for not only did I not finish this story (which still has some chapters to go) but also I wanted to do a tribute to the three people (All artists and their zoosona's will be credited of course) who I had wanted to make a story with them in it as like some sort of tribute gift. I'm sorry for the long wait. Enjoy the story. ALSO I got some messages about how my story is confusing. (sorta is to those who never played Borderlands.) But the person talking from the beginning and ending of the chapters is Marcus. He is in Borderlands and he is an owner of his own gun shop and also is the narrator of the beginning of three games about Borderlands. I wanted to had him be some sort of secret or at least a hint or acknowledgement to the fans of Borderlands without going full on Borderlands as I want the reader to feel about Pandora and its planet lifestyle without giving so much of the story but have it be like 25% be told in this. In a nutshell, some important parts of Pandora's history will of course be mentioned as this acts like a fanmade (and furried) sequel to Borderlands (Also Zootopia will be mentioned in this. Cool your jets my boy/girl.) Thanks for reading this long ass note and enjoy the story.)

'Sorry for the long wait my friends. I know I did it again with the whole being late with the whole tale. Get off my back I'm a busy mammal here. Anyways back to the story. We last left off on the Tale Of The True Vault where a skunk from her hometown on planet Earth had managed to travel weeks to Pandora with the set of fortune on her mind. She knew however she would be dead if alone. She had to find and meet face to face with someone who used to be a Vault expert. A blue furred bunny who had a powerful sniper rifle was her only partner she could find and it was all she needed. Persuading and showing the map to the so called True Vault was not enough for the bunny with our heroine skunk having to chase after him to try to convince him more. However they were both greeted by not only bandits who wanted to kill them for reason of selling the Vault Key but also the Psychos who had a thirst for Violence.

In the end, three bandits and a bunch of Psychos now lay on the ground dead as a coffin nail thanks to not only the blue bunny sniper but the now shotgun wielding ready to battle skunk. The both of them agree to find this Vault together and thus their journey begins. Meanwhile a third mammal joins in and with the mammals unique skill being a powerful asset for the two wannabe Vault Hunters. With the asset also being a powerful tool of destruction.'

A week has passed. The summer heat of the dangerous planet was starting to have a cool down for reasons unknown but it was pure luck for mammals who wander out on the lands and areas that Pandora is known to have. The outside was now less dangerous of getting a heat stroke but still creatures lurk around to feast upon the flesh and bones of mammals who can not fight for themselves. So it was still dangerous but the sun's hot rays wouldn't get your fur burned. Pandora has been known for its alien lifecycle but also is home to many regions filled with more beasts that are dangerous. From the Rust Commons which are full of spiderants and bandits that rule the region and the Windshear Waste which has bullymongs and ice and snow with the wind being cold as if Winter had came. The most notorious region throughout Pandora is a area full of grass and rocks and mountains. The Highlands.

In the Highlands it is full of the soft grass and the hard stone rocks and having a town live at the top of the hills. The place in its own cautious way was beautiful and many photographers would feel as if it was a dream. The dream however would soon be crushed as the only type of creatures that live here are known as Stalkers and Threshers. Stalkers are four legged, with the upper legs being wings with one sharp bladed claw on each wing, hard skinned beasts that not only have sharp tails with the tail spikes being able to shoot out to hit prey but also go invisible so you can't see them even in daylight. The Threshers are huge tentacled like beasts that are known to live under the ground and with their tentacles and sometimes even wormholes being their main attack to deal with any sort of prey. The two creatures always fight each other but they still hunt and look for food. Unless the food is on wheels and with a rocket turret on it speeding at sixty miles per hour. That meal on wheel was two mammals who drove down a bridge to enter the enchanting earth like area with a stalker having to jump in front of the speeding car and roar at it with a shriek to scare it off. The end result was the front of the car slamming against the winged beasts hard skull and letting it be runned over by the rocket turreted two passenger car while its companions look at the corpse of their leader. With hunger in their savaged like minds as a new meal has appeared right in front of them.

The fast blue spray painted vehicle driving on the rocky road makes drifting turns and quickly slides on the right side of it before making a complete hard stop. The driver mammal gets out in quick rushing movement and looks at the front of his Outrunner. "Oh damn it all!" The blue fur dyed surgical mask and blue shade and short pants and black hoodie wearing rabbit looked at the dark red splash stain on his own car. The metallic iron smell of blood was strong enough for him to gag slightly and back up. "Ugh. It smells already. Shit." The other passenger who was the gunner with the rocket launcher turret hopped out of the car and landed on her feet. The skunk wearing a dark blue shirt and light blue skinny jeans which was now covered in dirt and little spots of blood stains walked over to the very pissed bunny. She had a strap that is wrapped around her shoulder and chest which held her powerful Hydra shotgun on her back. "Hey. Red is also a cool color too you know." She speaks out with the blue bunny looking back at her. "Oh? Well thanks scientist Skeleton. When you gonna say your real name?" He responds back to her with her yellow golden eyes looking back at his blue lined shades with sparkly cheap diamond plastic on them. Skeleton spoke back at him. "Well when you going to tell me why your blue Spaz?" It was nothing but silence after that for a few seconds. "Touche." Said Spaz who then looked back at his clear blue sky colored car with a big splat of dark red on the hood of it. The skunk Vault Hunter stood next to him to see the damage. "I thought it was gonna move. Why are these alien creatures so damn stupid?" Spaz said with just a calming tone but very knowing anger deep in his body. Skeleton patted his back to calm him down. She was slightly tall where her head reaches to about half of his blue ears so she slightly looked down at the anger bunny slightly. "It's ok Spaz. We can wash this off. Somehow." Spaz looked backed at her and letted out a sigh. "Maybe you're right. How much food we got left?" Spaz looked back up at Skeleton while she walks over to the back of the Outrunner which had opened tied down bags of empty bottles of water and wrappers of MRE's all stuffed in the bag. Week worth of food was officially gone and not even a crumb was in the empty bags. "Well we got no food. All our MRE's are gone." She said to Spaz which caused him to groan and lay on the side of the vehicle while he crosses his arms and takes off his shades. His blue eyes look around the scenery. "Ok. This most differently is The Highlands." Skeleton overheard him say that which made her walk to him and lay next to him. "A place full of grass and hills?" She said in a hint of confusion in her voice. Spazzie nodded. "Hell yeah. There is also a town in the hills we could go to." Just before Skeleton could complement him Spaz continued. "But this means we have to head up top of the hill and judging the whole look, we might be too far." Spaz finished with Skeleton looking around and moving her head. "Shit. How we going to get food and water then?" She said to understand what to do. The two of them thought it out. One having to known about Pandora and the other being only a week in this planet.

Their minds rushed to think of an idea with them looking at their surroundings. Skeleton looks at Spazie to which his ears stiffen up and he started to let out a laugh. She kept asking him what's so funny to with him then slowly calming down and looking at her. "I know where we are." He said with her responding with a eyebrow raise in confusion. "No no. I mean I know where to go for food and water." Skeleton smiled and started to hop and climb in the turret. "Well lead the way blue boy." He didn't had to ask twice as he got in the driver seat and backed up to be facing forward the rocky road and drive down fast. The wind blew past their bodies with them going fast with the blue driver having to be rushing to head to whatever he was going to go. Skeleton took her time look around this Highlands region as there was no bandits with their own decked out death machines to attack them. She was relieved and this was her considered her break. She crossed her arms and had them rest on the launcher as she took her view to witness something considered rare in this death planet. Beauty.

The clear blue sky with the white clouds above the nicely untouched hills and having a lovely large pond full of water was what Skeleton missed backed at Earth. The look of its beauty and its astonishing design created by nature itself was something that the skunk was fascinated with. It reminded her of her home. One difference was the fact that the moon appear much bigger with a huge satellite or station or only god knows being in the shape of an H which was halfway finished. She looked at it for most of the time with her partner driving. She felt odd about it. That station H was following her movement it seemed. Back on Earth many companies like Atlas and Dahl and even Hyperion all to try to make certain places be their own 'home'. Why? Power and money of course. Hyperion started to take over her own home as it was something Hyperion loved about it. It was huge and full of different regions. Different mammals. All in one utopia. It didn't mean they would take over but it means they would have multiple consumers for weaponry. Guns and weapons are not always needed on Earth but its still many steps for the companies to take over Earth. The planets. Hell maybe even the galaxy if the mad CEO's were desperate enough for it.

Skeleton missed her home but she sure as hell wasn't going to come back with no loot. She was still determined to find the True Vault and take whatever it had in it. She started to get back into reality and take her eyes off of the tracing not yet finished space station with her looking at the speeding bunny who was concentrating on the road. "How far is it? Are we close?" She yelled to him as the tires and the rocks make loud crunching noises to cancel out normal talking. He manages to hear her and yells back saying "We are close! I can tell." Was it a store? A supermarket in the middle of such luscious scenery? Skeleton just had to know. She managed to look ahead to see nothing but rocks and and even a tower from up on a hill. Nothing but the beauty. She then saw something far but close to the destination. A building that wasn't small but wasn't large either. She managed to see that this building had a sign. A sign in green with a four leaf clover on it. 'The Holy Spirits'. The strangest name she ever heard.

The place got bigger as Spazzie drove more closer to it. Skeleton wanted to ask again to where they was actually going but her answer became clear as he turned and headed to the building with them coming to a slow stop. The building was just like most of the other buildings. Made of junk and scraps to hold it together. The smell however was strong with one of their tall windows being opened. The smell of alcohol and rum was what filled the skunks nose. It was a junk made pub with an Irish name. She wasn't sure whether to laugh or not say another about how ironic it is that there could be Irish mammals inside having a drunk filled good time. Spazzie hopped out and took a breath. "Here we are Skeleton. Home of the Zaford clan." He said with a happy tone coming out of his mouth and surgical mask. Skeleton again gave him a confused eyebrow raising look. It was something she had to get use to along this journey as she only researched companies that 'helped' Pandora and not know the actual planet itself. She was smart but for business. They both walk over to the 3 step stairs and onto the wooden deck then had built for either flashy looks or they had their outdoor parties out there.

Spazzie walked over to the door and grabbed the handle and pulled it opened. "Ladies first." That shocked Skeleton as he usually isn't much of a gentlemammal. Or at least wasn't always making what he calls 'Dank Memes' every time they see something. An odd bunny but at least a strange polite one. She walked right in with the aroma of alcohol and the sound of Ireland music could be heard throughout the radio they had inside. The pub was packed full of many different type of mammals. Male and female and small and big. Spaz walks in while some of the patrons look at the door to see the bunny and skunk standing there. "Hey guys look Spaz is here." Said a stoat with a glass mug of beer in her hand with the other mammals raising their glasses and welcoming him and his company. Skeleton looked back at Spaz. "So you drink here a lot or this your family.?" He did a small laugh to which he then replied "Nah. I helped them out with some bandits. They was very kind and accepted me no matter what and I basically use to come here lots of times." He sighed and looked around at the mammals drinking and having some fun. "It's been a month but damn it feels like home al-" Before he could finish a light gray mountain hare wearing a bright green bowler hat with a dark green jacket with a four leaf clover patch on the right side of the chest of the jacket while wearing a brown turtleneck sweater and somewhat matching pants hugged him tight. It was something all of the mammals are wearing apparently in this pub. Only difference is one has a green bowler hat and is hugging the blue bunny.

The hare laughed and stopped the greeting hug. "I'm glad you're back Spazzie. This place has been feeling down without you." He had a Irish accent to him. Not too thick but just the right accent to give you a big clue that this hare could be Irish. If not only that but the green eyes would give away too. "Sorry Zaford. Just been busy is all." Zaford patted Spaz's back and gave off a smile on his light gray face with his chin being a grayish white. "It's no big deal. What brings you out here?" He said as him and Spaz walk off together while Skeleton followed and looks around her surroundings. She saw the sign again but hanging up on a wall but only this time some lights were on to sort of illuminate the inside despite there being lights on in the pub. She saw a group of otters were over at what appeared to be a slot machine with the name being 'JACKPOT'. She had known some knowledge of these slot machines. They apparently were made by unknown gambling company to try to make a market off of having not only cash but also guns be put in as a prize. From common to legendarys it was something that many gun companies like Jakobs and Tediore pitched in to increase their sales and it would also increase of the gambling company as many would spend thousands just to get a legendary weapon from what every company this slot machine held.

She watched one of the otters pull the lever and watch the symbols spin fast. One by one she heard the clanking sound of the symbols stopping. The symbols was three cherries in total. The lucky otter was doing his own celebration as the side of the slot machine opened up a cabinet holding a green weapon. A corrosive Maliwan submachine gun. Skeleton watched as he quickly took the gun and walked off holding it as if it was first born child. She noticed many other mammals too such as foxes and badgers being buddies and sharing a drink while talking. It was nice to see that even on a shithole of a planet predators and prey still were being peaceful with each other. It made Skeleton had a smile on her face as she watched. The moment of her exploring her eyes on the pub and its patrons was over when she finally looked at Spazzie and Zaford who was sitting at a table with three chairs and sharing a drink of raspberry vodka. Only this time Spazzie had his surgical mask off. His blue face was now shown in front of the disbelieved skunk.

He had a small shot of the vodka in his fingerless gloved hand as he and the Irish hare both took a quick gulp of the light blue alcohol and slammed their shot glasses down in union. Skeleton walked over and sat in the last chair on the table with them as they was laughing and having apparently a great time. "Holy shit." The skunk said with Spaz and Zaford looking at her and asking what was wrong. "Spazzie. I never thought you had a normal face. I thought you had razor sharp teeth or something." Her sarcasm made Zaford laugh as the alcohol was getting to him and making him feel flushed while Spaz shook his head and admitted it was a funny joke by laughing too. "Ha ha. I'll be sure you give you nothing but grass in our two week food supply." He smirked with her rolling her eyes but being relieved that her and her smartass partner were going to have enough food that will have them make it to the True Vault in no time. "That's great!" She said and feeling happy and almost ready to celebrate with the cheering happy strangers in the place. However Zaford admits that there is one catch. A big catch. "You see you two. One of our deer members said that they saw the ground moving." Zaford said with the look of terror in his eyes and Skeleton and Spazzie listened to not only help but to earn those supplies. "I believe, and I'm terrified to say it, but it could be a Thresher and those bastards have been getting tougher to kill lately." Zaford held his hands together and looked at the two of the mammals. "If you do this I will be forever in your debt. We try to kill those damned things but they keep disappearing and my mammals get too scared of them." Spazzie nodded in agreement. "Don't worry Zaford. We got this." As soon as Spaz said it Zaford hugged him again and patted his back with Skeleton looking at the cute bromance those two was having. After the quick hug of pure happiness Spaz gets up with Skeleton following his lead as Spaz's Sniper Rifle digitally appears with Skeleton having her shotgun off of her back and holding it with her two hands. One on the handle and trigger and the other on the bottom of the barrel. They head to the door and go outside to look around to see if anything has moved at all. Nothing but the sound of the wind to keep the two now creature hunters busy.

They got off of the wooden deck and landed their feets on the grassy land as they begin to have their weapons ready and start to walk together. Again the wind was the only noise they heard. No movement or roars under the ground. Only the mammals was what was left. They start to circle around the pub for any signs of movement. On the left side Skeleton managed to look around for any odd shapes of the ground for anything. Nothing. The only thing she saw was again the letter H in front of the bright white moon. Despite it being summer the moon in Pandora was still showing. It was some other moon that mammals also live on. The moon and the H hypnotized her as she just still looked. Spaz looked over to her to see if she was checking something out. All she was doing was looking up at the blue sky.

"You know the sun could burn your eyes if you keep looking." His words made her stop looking up and look back at him. "Sorry. It's just. I just can't believe they are rebuilding that place. Even after everything that happened." He looked up to the sky to see the big still being built H. "Yeah. It was a tragedy." He said with her with Skeleton looking up with him. "It's just so odd. They are building a new base and meanwhile they are in my home controlling the weapons." Those words made Spaz look at her while he still holds his blue sniper in his hands. "Hyperion at your home?" He said as they both started to walk to continue finding the hidden Thresher. "Yeah. You heard of Zootopia right?" She said to him to which he responds with a nod. "Yeah. I knew about it long before the whole Night Howler case." Skelton and Spaz walked around the back of the pub with them still being wary of their surroundings. "How is Zootopia by the way? Is it safe and secure?" Spaz said with a wondering voice. Skeleton nodded at him. "Yeah. Since Hyperion control the weapons the ZPD have gotten access to powerful weapons to take down dangerous criminals if they are lethal to them. That was the deal Mayor Lionheart made with the new president of Hyperion."

Spaz felt relieved after that. Like a weight was crushing him to not let him breath and Skeleton noticed. She looked as he took a breath and letting out a smile. Without his mask it means his emotions were more shown. "Why? Is someone there at Zootopia important to you?" He said after she said that. He looked backed as they went over to the front of the pubs entrance. "You can say that yeah. I just know Hyperion will do well for the utopia for some time. I just want to be back to Earth before they finish building the new station." He said as he took one look to see if anything moved. The car is still there and the rocks and grass are still there with no movement. "Why?" Skeleton asked to what he said before. Spaz looked still at the scenery and couldn't dare look at her in the face. "I just. I have someone there that needs me. More than ever." Before Skeleton could ask him who it was he talking about he stops her as he looks over at a small rock. The small rock was starting to slightly shift to the right. They both knew that it was watching them. It was waiting for a new prey.

Spaz aimed down with his scope and shot right into the ground next to the rock. The shifting rock was no longer moving and the ground didn't seem to move either. No screams of pain or nothing. Spaz and Skeleton cheered as they got not only the supplies but the beast from underground is dead. Skeleton went to go over the the steps with Spazzie following. "Nice shot Spaz. Think we could get more for-" A loud muffled beastly roar stopped her mid sentence as both of the mammals looked back at the rock which had appeared to have flipped over. Just as soon as they were about to run inside the pub they were both hit by a long huge and thin white tentacle that smacked the two off of the steps and having them hit the ground in a hard thud. Skeleton managed to land on the side of her body while looking at their enemy. The enemy was not only vicious looking but it was bigger than her and Spaz if they was stacked up. This was the Thresher they was dealing with. Spaz slide on his back and while holding on to his rifle he aims at the small eyes of the white octopus like body with its eyes being on its big perched head. It wasn't happy and responded with a tentacle going up and putting it down hard as like a sledgehammer.

Spaz moved out of the way and got up on his feet and fired again at its fathead. It was getting more pissed and was about to swing another of its tentacle right at him. It was however stopped as Skeletons shotgun blasted of its tentacle arm with her straight lined pellet shotgun. "Eat the pellets you plant looking ass!" She screamed out loud to the beast. The threshers response was showing her that its arm slowly regenerated and grew back while it roars loud at her. It swinged one of its arms right at her but she duck dodges it and fires again at it. Spaz followed the same routine and the creature was squirting green blood out of the bullet holes which sprays all on the two shooting mammals. They fired their last rounds and quickly had to reload as the creature started to dive back into the dirt. As soon as spaz was done he aimed and fired but missing the huge head of the alien creature as it has sunk into the ground. "Oh shit. Lets get inside now!" Screamed Skeleton as Spaz acknowledged it and both started to run to the stairs which again was stopped as a tentacle hitted their backs from behind which made them fall on their front side of their bodies. It lets out another roar and does a soft growl to which a bullet hits its head and makes it beastly screech. The one who fired the bullet was a pistol wielding Zaford who was telling the two laying mammals to get up.

"Get up you two! I'll cover you!" He keeps shooting at the tentacled creature while Spaz and Skeleton gets up and look back at the hurting thresher with Zaford shooting his bullets into the bleeding creature. When they both get up they make a run for the door to which again they was stopped but not by a tentacle as a feeling of wind is pushing them away as they slowly begin to slide on their feet. Skeleton looked at the thresher to witness Zaford holding on to the stairs while still trying to aim and fire at the monster that had opened a kind of wormhole. It had long thick spikes sticking out of its own body as the wormhole was starting to suck up the three mammals to try to have them fly into its pointy spikes. With sheer quickness Skeleton grabbed a hold of the fence to which grabbing Spaz's arm to hold him as well to prevent him from being sucked up. All three of them now was in the air with their feets off the ground as the wormhole thresher uses more power to suck up and try to kill it's hard to catch prey.

They feel the wormhole starting to get stronger as it uses all of its energy to get any of them. "Oh god we are so dead!" Zaford screams out as he feels his grip on the stairs starting to feel weak. Spazzie reaches his hand to grab him. "Don't give up on me you Irish bastard! We are going to make it!" Skeleton starts to feel the fence of the deck start to feel as if it's starting to bend slightly. She fears the worst that the wood won't handle much longer and will break. She had no way of grabbing a hold of anything else to hold her and Spaz. She couldn't see her weapon nor Spazzie's. They must had somehow been sucked up by the wormhole the thresher is making stronger. Just as the feel of the wood was starting to crack and close to rip apart the stranded and doomed mammals heard a loud roaring sound starting to get closer to their location. It was getting louder and louder by each second.

The thresher started to look at what it was that was dare going to try to attack with it being faced with a speeding motorcycle driving right into it with the driver being a white hoodie wearing mammal with a pair of dark blue jeans. The face was unknown. The whole body was unknown. Just a speeding mammal who is aiming right for the thresher. In just a quick second the hooded mammal got to stand on the seat and jump up high, almost enough to jump over the creature, but it wasn't what this mammal was planning apparently as her motorcycle fell on to the ground. The hoodie wearing mammal suddenly reached their arm out and in a flash of a second to the three mammals eyes was that something was formed. Another wormhole. Only more bigger and having to be a darker purple with light green lines swarming around it and apparently stronger to have the Thresher start to have its own wormhole and itself start to be feeling sucked in by this mammals unknown wormhole.

The mammal was having their hand open like they was holding an sphere and having a floating green glowing orb be near the palm of their hand. The mammals wormhole was starting to make the thresher scream in pain as it started to move the beasts own body right into the strong suction of the wormhole while the sickening sound of crunching and the arms breaking from the sheer power of the mammals chaotic wormhole was controlling. All that the three of the still hanging on for dear life mammals could do was watch as the creature was about ready to snap in half from its wormhole and the mammals. Just right when it releases a loud beastly roar the mammal closed their hand with the glowing orb disappearing which created a chain reaction that make the wormhole explode in a big bang. The end result was the threshers head upper body exploding into green meaty chunks up into the air that pour down some slight rain of green blood. The winds were back to being normal as the three mammals fall down to the floor and ground as the beast was killed of. The wormhole creating mammal started to walk back slowly but funny. Something was wrong with them. It was proven as the mammal fell to the ground hard with a thud and no movement. The only last thing the mammal could see was three bodies coming right to them before the darkness slipped into their eyes. Quiet and dark.

Two hours had passed. Inside of the pub it was all quiet. The mammals inside was drinking but waiting. Zaford gets a bottle of water from behind the counter of the bar and heads up to some stairs that lead to the upper floor. In a room was Spaz and Skeleton sitting down in chairs and being near a bed. Looking. Looking at the mammal who saved their life. A bunny. She was in fact a siren rabbit. Sirens are female mammals who gain incredible powers and their origin remaining unknown as to how they have gotten their powers. They are mystical and having different powers. This bunny was making a wormhole appear to suck up the enemies and make them explode is what the two of them are piecing together. One thing was off about her though. Sirens have tattoos that are on one half of their body. There was no sign of any tattoo on her own body. Only thing that could be tattoos was three black dots that are between her closed eyes and above her purple and black nose. Also the tip of her ears are black as well with below the tips was the same three black dots which deal from huge to small but all of her dots were little. Like some moles. Only they weren't moles. She was a mysterious bunny but she was a hero for saving them

Zaford walks in with the bottle of water in his hand and heads to Spaz and Skeleton while giving Skeleton the bottle. "How is she holding up?" He said with concern to which Spaz replied back to him "She is doing great. Her pulse is normal. She should be awake by now." Zaford sighed in relief. "Good thing. I owe her a damn good drink. I'll give her the coldest beer we got." He patted Spaz's and Skeleton's shoulders as he lets them have some time alone as he heads out and closes the door behind him. Spaz looked more at her. Noticing the light gray fur on her face and hands and feet he suspected she was a fully normal bunny siren. It is until that when they carried her in they noticed she had a light gray fluffy fox tail. What even was she? "A rabbit with a fox tail. Her parents must be a fox and bunny." Skeleton said as she rubbed her hand on the passed out bunny. She felt sorry for the helpful siren bunny. "Wait. Would she be called a funny or a box?" Spaz said out loud with Skeleton looking at him. "That isn't helpful you know. Plus we don't always have to name a mammal that has two different parents like say a skunk and a coyote." She said it with pride to her sentence with Spaz still not trying to crack a smile since without his surgical mask he is hopeless without it. "That be called a coyunk then."

A female voice had said that with them looking around in confusion but they quickly look at the bed to see the bunny was awake. Her eyes were opened and revealing her eyes to them. Her light green eyes with her triangle pupils being revealed to the shocked mammals. They never expected something like this in their whole years. "What are-I mean who are you?" Said Spaz trying not to offend her and at least not die by her. "Waverly. And you two?" She gets up after having say her name and stretches her arms to crack her back to have it not be so tense. "I'm Skeleton and this is Spazzie." Skeleton said while being friendly with the woken siren bunny. "Really? Those are the fakest names I ever heard." Said Waverly who looked around her room and moved between them as she looked in a drawer to see what's inside. Nothing was inside. Spazzie spoke out to her "Well your name sounds fake too. You sound like a place where wizards hang out at." She did a small sarcastic laugh as she stopped looking and looked at the two. "Well thank you for saving us Waverly. You should definitely get a drink." Skeleton said while still being friendly with the heroic siren bunny.

"I'm sure giving a drink to a seventeen year old isn't a smart idea." What Waverly said again shocked the skunk and rabbit. Seventeen and she is alone and fighting monsters like a thresher? They both had the same mind when it came down to the important question. Where was her parents? Before one of them could ask Waverly spoke again as she was brushing the dirt off of her fox tail with her hands. "By the way you got a nice hairstyle 'Skeleton' Your white hair matches your white lines. It's adorable." Skeleton smiled and a small blush showed on her cheeks at how sweet and somewhat innocent she was. "Aww. Thank you Waverley." The skunk was happy but Spaz looked at Waverly still. "Where are your parents?" Spaz said to see what she would say. She just simply smiled at him. "They are back on Earth." It made both Skeleton and Spaz actually say 'what' in union while Waverly just looked at her hoodie and see it has dirt on it. She gets disgusted with it and unzips it down with her starting to take it off which shows off her black shirt with what looks as if a green jungle as a logo on her shirt. She tosses it to the speechless Skeleton who catches it with Waverly heading to the door. "Wait why would they leave you here in this dangerous place?" Skeleton asked her just before Waverly touched the doorknob. "I ran away. Big difference." She seemed so confident in what she was saying. "Why?" Spazzie said to which Waverly just didn't say anything after that. Just total silence.

Waverly turned and looked at the blue rabbit as if she found a new target. Spazzie gulped. "Why? Why?! Look at me! I am a bunny fox hybrid who powers that makes mammals fear me! Even on here they fear me!" She was pissed and letted out a soft growl as more of which a warning. Spazzie wasn't afraid as he walked forward and Skeleton tried to reach out to him but to no avail. "Look at me. I am blue furred! I got blue fur and I have done a lot of shit to make others fear me! You are not weird you are normal!" Spazzie kept going as if he was some sort of counselor to her. "I worked for a horrible corporation and now I'm jobless and stuck on this shithole of a planet for about two months so no! You're not weird!" He finally catches his breath as he does some panting while Skeleton looked at him in disbelief on how he just let loose. Waverly on the other hand looked at him to which he slowly got his breath and stared right at her green triangle pupiled eyes. She just stood there. A stare down between the two with Skeleton watching without any noise coming out of her.

Waverly suddenly had her arms wrapped around him and pulled him into a tight almost like a bear hug. Spaz would be turning blue but there would be no way to know if he was losing air or not. Waverly started to do little sniffles with Spaz patting her back lightly with his free hand. She's almost the same height as Spazzie only her ears appear much bigger than his. Spaz was gently shushing the sniffling bunny to keep her calm. "Ok ok. Don't cry ok? Please?" He was pleading with her not to shed a tear with him looking at Skeleton for help with this situation as he doesn't know what to do with crying girls. "It's just so hard. Everyday I go to school and have the other mammals just look at me. Stare at this bunny with a big fox tail and I just- I just can't handle it." Waverly said with her trying not to cry while Spaz still tries his best to calm her down and look at Skeleton for serious help. Skeleton walks over to the two of them and she starts to hug them both with Spaz starting to squirm for a chance to escape with no way out.

"You know Waverly in a way I got those problems too. A skunk in school wasn't exactly easy. They always covered their noses since skunks 'stink'." Skeleton said with her getting Waverly to do a slight giggle of laughter as she looked up at the skunk. "I just was mostly feared for having these powers though. I create these Environmental Vortex's at will and even create orbs with it. Like Shock and Corrosive or Fire and Slag." After Waverly said that Spaz looked down at her abit. "Whoa really? That's pretty cool actually." He said it to which she again wiped her almost teary eyes and gave a soft smile. "I'm glad you two are helping me but I'm still a freak with powers. I cause destruction." She letted him go and got off of Skeletons embrace to just look at them. Spaz then looked again at her eyes and spoke. "You know, throughout my years as a blueberry hopping shooter I always thought the same way. Until. I learned that the love ones you hold dear to you that love you for you can brighten your day. They are the important ones. You got any?" Waverly shrugged her arm after he said that. "Well. My mom and dad. I love them so much and even miss them, but I can't go back. They won't love me since I ran away from them. I'm scared they got a new daughter. Or are making one." Skeleton got on one knee in front of her and held the sad bunny's hand as her golden eyes met Waverly's green eyes. "Look Waverly. Parents will never disown you. They will never hate you. They just want their own little girl back. They loved you for you. Powers or not." Skeleton smiled softly. "I think you should go home to them. Be with them. They miss you terribly I bet." She finishes it off saying that while she slowly gets up and looks at Waverly who then looks at the two mammals.

"You know. Maybe you are right. Is there any way to get off this place?" Waverly said to the skunk and rabbit who both were happy to have her be on the right path. "Yeah. Common. I'll let you be on the turret of the car." Spazzie said with Waverly being excited and was doing a little victory dance since she apparently never handled a turret before. "What about me? Where will I be?" Skeleton asked Spaz about that. "Well you could hold on to the side of the car?" He smirks with her punching his arm in a joking matter. "Relax. I can get Zaford to give me another car and I'll lead the way. Ok?" Spaz smiled and Skeleton nodded. "Ok then. Let's get out of here." In union they both head to the door and opened it while heading to the stairs where they notice there is no sound other than the music playing. As they both walk down the stairs there was no one. Not even a bartender there. As they make it down the stairs they all head out to the door with Skeleton opening the door to reveal all of the mammals are out of the deck watching something. She and Spaz and Waverly looked at what their were seeing and it wasn't good.

Zaford was yelling at a group of wolf bandits who are heavily armed and behind them was the destroyed with scratches and bullet marks on it and even the tires were removed and broken. The car was officially dead. Spaz growled in anger and run over to Zaford. "Hey assholes! Why the hell you ruin my car?!" He yelled out to the bandits who all looked at him with Skeleton rushing to him. "Oh hey. It's you. The freak with the damn blue fur. Mrs. Scarlet is looking for you two shitheads." Said one of the wolf bandits in which they all get closer to each other, all of them holding powerful auto shotguns. Scarlet? Who the hell is Scarlet? That was all Spaz and Skeleton again had to think in their heads. "Now. Be so kind and just let us kill you, that be great." a bandit soon raised his shotgun at them as soon as she finished her sentence to which a loud no was heard from the Zaford clan crowd. It was Waverly.

They all looked at her and start to laugh with the one aiming at them wasn't laughing. "Waverly don't." Said Skeleton who cared for Waverly's safety more than her own. Waverly walks over to the laughing bandits who stop laughing and one looks down at her. "Listen little girl. Go back to mommy and daddy before we have to dig three graves. Understand lil shit?" One of the bandits said to scare her off to which it didn't work as she slowly smiled. "What's so funny huh?" Again the same bandit spoked. "Oh nothing, you very funny burning mammals." They looked at her with tilted head until she does a wicked smirk as she lifts up her hand and having the familiar floating orb appear floating at the palm of her hand with a red orange mixed line floating around it. It suddenly spews out a large line of flame all over on the bandits who in second catches on fire as she moves her arm to spread it more all over them as they scream and try to escape the range but to no success. One by one they start to fall and their screams start to become nothing but the sound of fire cracking and the smell of fur and clothing being burned and cooked as the last bandit flips off at Waverly before she falls on the ground face first and burning. Waverly's orb slowly faded into the air as she putted her hand down and looks back at the two important mammals to her and the clan. They all looked at her as they can't believe she did that.

Waverly was then in for the shock as the clan throw their hats and run to her and all begin to hug and congrat her for handling the wicked bandits and she starts to smile and enjoy the whole entire thing while Skeleton and Spazzie watch on and smile. "She is a very talented bunny." Skeleton said to Spaz which he also agreed. "Yeah. You think we should bring her along?" His response made Skeleton look at him odd. "What? Why? She's just a kid." He looked back at her. "Well one all of the money was spent on that car. There is no way for her to get transported back to Earth unless we find that Vault. Second she will be an excellent team member." She hated what he said but in one point he was right. They got no money since all went to the car, the food, and the ammo for their guns. It was risky but they had to bring her along with them to keep her safe. For her parents.

After the short celebration Spaz and Skeleton managed to get a vehicle that was not only huge and a four seater but it also belonged to the bandits. The bandits that owned Bandit Technical was now belonging to the Vault Hunter team. As the rabbit and skunk load up the two week supply of food and water on the back of their truck Zaford goes to Waverly with something behind his back. "What's behind your back? Booze?" She said to him to which made him chuckle and shake his head. "No. It's something much better than any booze." He said proudly as he slowly showed in both hands a short purple jacket for her to wear and a sheath of what looked as if it belonged to a Tanto blade. Waverly squeeled in joy as she quickly hugged and thanked Zaford for it before she puts on her purple jacket that was long enough to cover her upper body and the sleeves stopping at her elbows. She loved it and finally took the sheath and handle and slowly pulled the blade out.

The blades handle was the color of her own eyes. Green. One of her favorite colors and it belonged on one of her favorite weapons. She was happy and the blade itself was about six point two inches. It was surprising light for her to carry and handle it. She does a few chops in the air and slices and dices to have her handle the blade before she putted it back in the sheath and gave one last hug to Zaford. "Be safe kiddo. Go easy on those two Vault Hunters ok lil Vault Hunter?" He said with a smile on his face before she goes over to the truck with Spaz and Skeleton giving a farewell hug as well to Zaford. "I'll be back to finish off that vodka. Don't drink it all." Spaz said as he punches Zafords arm lightly. "Heh. No promises." They gave one last hug before spaz walks off and starts to put on his blue party shades and surgical mask back on his face. Skeleton rolled her eyes at the sight of him. "Really. I thought you looked less...well you without the whole outfit you think is 'cool'" She said to him with him talking back at her. "Well you're just jealous that I got good fashion sense in clothing while you are good with. Hair and glasse I guess?" Skeleton punched his arm but laughed while Waverly sits on the driver seat waiting.

"Common you slow pokes." She said while Spaz gets over to the driver side while Skeleton goes inside and takes the turret that is a machine gun turret for this truck. "Ok real cute. Let me drive." Spaz said to Waverly who just snickered at him. "You both wanted me to have alcohol when I just woke up. My parents are the best cops in the ZPD you know." She looked at Spaz who just rolled his eyes through the shades. "Plus I think she can be a better driver than you mister 'I wanna run over that stalker hur hur'." Skeleton said to Spaz to which he gave a defeating sign and hopped off and go over to the passenger seat. "I also pick the music I want to listen. Deal?" She said while reaching for a handshake with the blue passenger bunny. He sighed again and agreed finally for today and shook her hand. She puts the key in the ignition and turns it up to start it with a roaring engine. She turns on the radio to listen to upbeat rock music to which Spaz looks at her and starts to relax. "Ok kid. You got good taste. Now hit it!" He screamed out loud to which she responds to hitting it with both of them shouting loud as they drive off on the road and their skunk turret passenger just watches the two of them goof off as she relaxes for today.

'And so another tale ends with a happy moment and with a new member joining them. A seventeen year old bunny with the gift of a siren like no other. She is perfect alright. Perfect for the team. The Vault Hunters are getting closer and closer to this True Vault as they keep going to their path. Soon however their path will encounter the fourth member. Another rabbit yes but this one is more brutal. More serious. More undoubtedly the one who can handle armies of soldiers. And she is one to not mess with.'

(NOTE #2: Spazzie- My OC  
Skeleton- Skeletonguys-and-radgolls' (aka Diana's) OC  
Waverly- Feverwildehopps' (aka Emery's) OC )


	3. Tough Battle, Tougher Ally

'So back again for the third chapter of the story eh? Well sit down and listen. Also buy the new rare legendary Anaconda revolver today. Only fifty thousand dollars. No checks and no refunds. Anyways back to the story. The two Vault Hunters traveled far away from civilization and into the beauty of the dangerous nature Pandora has to offer. Running low on supplies they decided to head where the blue bunny sniper was welcomed. Shortly after they meet a gang of Irish mammals they soon encounter the dangers of nature up close and too personal. They thought they would die seeking nothing in their lifes until an unlikely mammal comes to their aid. A hybrid bunny and fox mixed siren. A siren who was an orphan in this planet and now roams around looking for ways to come back home. Wanting to protect her and care for the lonely siren the skunk and bunny decide to watch over her. With having to gain a new vehicle meant for four mammals and enough supplies for all of them to last for many weeks they head down to get close to the True Vault. However soon they will learn that the fourth seat of their truck will be filled with another Vault Hunter. A dangerous one that even Psycho's fear.'

Two weeks have passed. Pandora was starting to have its winds cool down more. The other mammals had an idea that it's winter cycle was starting to come closer than expected. Why? The reason was unclear. Mammals also believe that it will just be a cool summer as a blessing to whatever religion or belief they believed in. The weather and it's sheer freezing cold blowing air however nevered affected three Vault Hunters. The Vault Hunter mammals in their armored purple, blue, and yellow mix spray painted bandit truck drive in quick speed on a desert region. The light gray rabbit fox mixed mammal was in the driver seat going close to eighty miles per hour in the sandy area. Her clothing was her casual black shirt with the small patch of a green forest square on its center chest with her small purple jacket tied on the antenna of the truck as a flag. The passenger with her was the blue furred bunny with his black hoodie with black fingerless gloves and recently bought aqua camo shorts and his black beanie. He was screaming joy as she kept going and blasting the radio with her taste of rock.

The passenger in the back seat was a skunk who also had bought a new shirt but this time with blue and yellow lines on it with her jeans still having dirt and blood on it. The skunk looked at the ECHO as it showed the map of the True Vault. She knew they was close but it would take longer due to recent bandits and natural disasters. Shortcuts may be easy but the shortcuts made the trip longer for the three of them. The music and the two bunnies roaring excitement was blocked as she focused. She however took some peeks of them getting along. She couldn't help but smile as the two of them seem to have bonded more. She reached over to the radio to turn off the blasting music with their responses being the sound of disappointing groans. "Guys pull over real quick." Skeleton said as to which Waverly nodded and started to slow down. "We there yet?" Spazzie said who looked at Skeleton. Spaz started to use his shades and surgical mask less often with the two of them around. It made Skeleton feel as if she had changed him for the greater good. Sort of. "I told you all a thousand times with both of you. No." The skunk said with her voice sounded annoyed while Waverly started to slow and stop the vehicle in the middle of the desert with some bones of huge unknown beasts sticking out of the sand.

"We there now?" Waverly said to provoke the skunk even more with her and Spazzie chuckling to themselves. "I swear. You two are just smartass's" Skeleton said with the both of them agreeing before they hop out of the truck. Skeleton turned off her ECHO to get out with her bag still in her hand. She was lucky this bag wasn't destroyed or looted or even lost in a place full of unsafe habits. Skeleton placed the ECHO in her bag and closed it while Spaz and Waverly looked at the big dusty white bones of an extinct creature. "Whoa." Waverly was fascinated by the height and length the skeleton creature as she kept looking. "I know kiddo. If I'm right this is Parched Fathoms and that must had been a water monster." Her excitement grew more as she couldn't believe that they are at a sea of sand. It technically was true. It used to be a huge lake or at least a sea until Atlas decided to suck up the water for their swimming pool. That was no joke. Skeleton looked to see far away was a town that was deserted and appeared to be up above water level as if there was a city or town here before.

"Didn't there used to be mammals here?" Skeleton asked the blue bunny who looked at her. "Yeah. Like 100 years ago or so I think." He shrugged as he had no clear answer but he went to the car and leaned his back against the huge tire of the Bandit truck. Waverly walked over and hopped with her great strength on her legs to get in the seat. She hops back down as she holds in her hand the Tanto blade in its sheath that Zaford gave her. She kept it as her main weapon and always having to wear it. It was like her own fashion style to go with her look. She loved it. Waverly looked at Spaz who was looking up at the clear blue sky. "Hey. Mind if I practice hitting the bones with my blade?" He looked at her and nodded. "Sure kiddo. Just be careful." She rolled her eyes but smiled and walked over to the huge sand covered bones and pulled out her blade. She posed as if she was ready to have a sword duel with any mammal. She then letted out what appeared to be a warrior screech cry before she started to hit and leave big cut marks on the rib bones.

Skeleton walked over to Spaz to relax with him as she laid her back also against the tire next to the bunny. She noticed as she looked that he was smiling. Spaz was smiling as he looked at Waverly attack the bones and chopping off pieces of the bones with her hard steeled blade. She noticed his behavior to her was close to being friends. However also noticing more protective towards her. He seemed to watch her and follow her movement. Why? Skeleton wanted to know right now. "Hey Spaz. Can I ask you something?" He looked at the questioning skunk. "No. My fur isn't blue because of how I swimmed in raspberry vodka." He said as he still had his eyes on the siren fox bunny mixed sword dueler. "Well that I don't believe but- Well." Skeleton was feeling sort of weird to ask the question but Spaz looked at her to get ready for what she was going to say. "Why have you been so protective with Waverly?" She said and the expression on his face told her that he knew he got caught.

"It's nothing. Just wanting you two alive is all." He sounded sincere but she could tell that he was holding back. "Common Spaz. I won't judge you or anything like that. I just want to know. I mean three days ago you tried to kill a gazelle just because he accidentally made her trip." The words she said got Spaz to start to speak in his words. "That damn idiot knew. It was no accident! I wanted to kill-" He stopped as he realized what came out of his mouth with his last words being a sigh. "Spazzie. What's wrong?" Skeleton asked while she putted her hand on his shoulder. He looked at the caring skunk and just had the look of accepting defeat. "Ok. I'm just being protective because of how she is like me." Spaz then looked down at his feet and the sand. "Like a sister to me."

Skeleton was shocked by him. He thought of Waverly as his own sister. A sarcastic ass who cares for someone to the point of them feeling as if they are step siblings. The whole adventure did in fact changed Spazzie. "So that's why you kept an eye on her. But why?" Skelton had to ask him to which he gave the answer to her. "I never had a sister before. I just feel like it would be my responsibility to help her and protect her." He looks up at Waverly with a smile on his face. "Her nature. Her actions. Her choices and everything she does is like me. I just want her off the path but not too far. Just enough to keep her safe and sound no matter the cost." No words were said. Only the silence of the skunk and bunny. Skeleton decided to break the silence. "You know. You are a really good brother to her. This shows you would do anything if Waverly really was your sister." The words putted the smile back on Spaz's face. "You're a good mammal. You care about others way more than you. You did it for her and you did it for me."

The words of Skeleton made him start to smile more. Like it was some sort of charmed spell that he got putted into. "You know I'm not just an ass right? I just like to act mysterious and cool at times." She nodded as she knew about him like a book. "I know. The weeks of traveling with you was strange. Very strange. Though you do show kindness with that sarcasm." She said with her words still being kind and caring to the good blue bunny. Spaz gets off of the tire and stretches to crack his stiff bones. "Well I am good but still will be a smartass. Just um. Don't tell Waverly please?" Skeleton got off the tire with her being next to him. "Ok Spaz. I won't tell." They both look to see that Waverly took a break from her sword fighting and sits on the huge thick skull of the boney beast.

"Well now I get to ask you this question." Spaz said as he still looked at the siren who was laying on her back looking at sky like he did. "Oh? Well ask away." She said while thinking of what he will ask her. What is your name? Where are you from? Something that mammals do ask when friendships start to form. "Why do you always look at that H at the sky?" Her face started to go like Spaz's when he got caught with that question. Shock and disbelief. "Don't act surprised. Last week when you made Skag Steak, which by the way was ok like six out of ten stars." His sarcasm was back but she didn't roll her eyes or scoff him. Just still had that look. "Anyways, At that night I couldn't sleep so I woke up and saw you. Sitting there and looking at the moon and the H." He spoke but still no words came out of the skunks mouth. "Why look at Hyperion? What's wrong with them?"

Skeleton just crossed her arms and letted out a sigh. "Well you probably don't know this but Hyperion had took over my home. A utopia full of mammals." She sounded upset as she was talking about it. "It's not bad but I know they will take over. First having to give guns to the ZPD and to the bodyguards of VIP's. They will take over this place and rule it with an iron fist." She seemed bummed out about it. Like how it really affected her life. A corporation ruling over a utopia was something possible in this day of age. Spaz just looked at her with confusion. She could tell her was confused from his face showing more. "You know that's not going to happen right?" As soon as he said that it was her turn for confusion.

"Hyperion is going to use the utopia for its money to help increase the time to build the space station. After the moonbase of theirs is made they will leave but will still offer to make guns for your utopia. They make a living off of that moon space station base or whatever you mammals call it." He was smart with Hyperion's business. He knew about the ins and outs of it. It was odd to Skeleton. "How would you know?" She asked him with him giving a quick answer. "I know how business works." Spaz said with confidence and starts to walk away with Skeleton following him despite knowing there is more to him than just knowing.

Waverly looks at the H and the moon showing right at the sky. She never heard of Hyperion but she knows from her mother about them. Scums who have few good mammals with the bad overflowing to block the goodness to show they are pure evil. She never believed in pure evil. She knew that good was all around but only those that are evil turned evil for reasons. She knew not to judge from looks. She knew to judge their actions but most importantly to understand why they follow their actions. She looked over her shoulder and saw her two guardians walking down with her starting to get up and hop off the massive skull while having her tanto still in her grip. "You two grownups still talking?" She said with a smirk with Spaz doing a soft chuckle.

"We was talking about how we're going to get the Vault." Skeleton explained to the gray rabbit with smiled. "Awesome! I can't wait to get anything! I could get power and more money! Maybe even the Flint-" She stopped and covered her mouth before she could even spill out another word. The two of them looked at her with cocked heads. "A what?" Skeleton said with Waverly just seeming to act different. Even a little shy. "Ok don't call me a nerd ok? I always wanted to have this as a kit." She took a breath and exhaled. "I want a Flintlock pistol." She looked and was waiting for a response from the two. Spaz just smiled. "Well that's not a nerdy thing. It's actually pretty cool. Those cost a lot of bucks though." Waverly nodded and putted her blade into the sheath. "I know. I'll get it and hang it up on the wall in my room. Like a decoration." Spaz smiled at Waverly's somewhat innocent childlike wonder with Skeleton looking down at where she noticed the city.

She noticed what looks to be of a bridge between two towns. The bridge didn't look of metal but looked of a rock. A wide long rock that acted as a bridge? It excited the skunk as she never thought mammalkind could use nature to their advantage. "You know guys. This is actually peaceful." When the words were heard the world answered her back with sheer force. The bridge-like rock with no reason exploded in a loud explosion that was big enough to break the whole thing. The three of them just watched as the rock crumbled down to the sandy ground the bridge gone in front of their own eyes. "Holy shit." They all said in union with Skeleton looking back at the two. "We gotta check it out. Someone could be hurt." She had the tone of worry on her voice with Waverly agreeing along. "She's right. Let's get going." With the three of them accepting their new mission they quickly run and jump inside of their trucks. Waverly turned the key and the engines roar as she slams her bunny feet on the gas pedal within seconds of starting it.

Minutes pass as the Vault Hunters drive down to the destruction of the bridge and not long they all see its chaotic state. Large rocks scattered all across with them having some black ash on. An explosion like that could had been planted C-4's. Other beliefs would be powerful missiles from powerful rockets. No matter what the three mammals had to investigate as the parked next to the destruction. All of them got out in a hurry as they rushed in and start to walk to notice anything. Spaz had his sniper digitally appear and he held it in his grip. Waverly and Skeleton looked around as they start to shout to if anyone was caught in this disaster.

"Hello?! Anyone here?!" They both started to shout out with Spaz looking through his powerful scope as the only mean to see far and up close. Nothing. Only the wind to comfort the three. Spaz climbs up on a rock that is halfway into the sand and gets on top of it then aiming down his scope. There something shiny hits his eye through the scope. "Guys! Over there!" He hops off with a leap and lands on the sand as he runs with the skunk and siren following pursuit. He kneels on one knee to pick up something. Skeleton looked and noticed it was a pair of glasses. "Don't you wear the same ones?" Spaz asked her while getting up. "I didn't go over there and those are not mine." She explained as Waverly shouts out. "There's someone there!" She points at a body of a mammal laying on the side of their body and on rocks. They quickly rush over to the mammal.

They go over and surround the unknown body. The body was wearing a dark blue hoodie and almost similar dark blue pants They all get down on their knees to see up close who this was. Skeleton gently gripped on the mammals arm to have it turn and face them. They was greeted by a female gray furred rabbit with dark brown hair and ears and having her mouth and neck and palms having light white fur on her as well. She wasn't moving and look of having no life to her. Waverly poked at her inner ear that was a dark pink. Not Rosewood pink but still it was the same color as her rabbit nose. "Ma'am? You ok?" Waverly said to no avail. Skeleton gently pressed her head on her side on the chest of the non moving rabbit. Heartbeats could be heard to her ears as she sighed in relief. "Ok She is alive guys." They both celebrate for a short while after Skeleton said that with them looking at the unconscious rabbit.

"In a way. She looks peaceful." Spazzie said with the two of them looking at him. "What now?" Waverly said with him going to answer the question. "Well I mean in all this destruction there lays a non injured alive rabbit girl who had survived this ordeal." He looks at the still not awaken rabbit. "Maybe she was just innocent and standing there when that explosion came out of nowhere. She still didn't have to suffer like this." He still kept going as he putted the glasses back on her. It was a perfect fit. "Maybe. Just maybe. She is the only survivor and she deserves to be cared for and deserve to be treated-" Before Spazzie could go on he was stopped by a punch to the face that made him fall back and drop his sniper rifle next to him. Skeleton and Waverly fall back too from shock as the rabbit was awake and active just from waking up after punching the downed blue bunny.

The now awoken rabbit quickly rushed and dive slide right next to the blue sniper rifle with a quick grab on the handle. Spaz in his reflex's grabbed the barrel and they started to have a tug of war with it. "Let go of my gun I bought it!" He screamed out as the rabbit had her free hand grab his hoodie and roll over to throw him to a rock. She was strong and fierce and they all can sense it. Spaz lands on the sand and goes to get up with him to look in front with the rifles barrel facing him with the rabbit holding the sniper. "Well it's my gun now." She finally spoke and though she sounded innocent she was too far dangerous. Before anything else could happen the rabbit gets grabbed and tackled down by Skeleton with the tough rabbit dropping the rifle but having it hit Spaz's face again. "Gah! Why my face?!"

The skunk and rabbit was in a war of rolling as Skeleton gets on top and the rabbit rolls to be on top and so forth. Spaz and Waverly in quick shear teamwork both managed to tackle the rabbit too and hold her down to which she was squirming to get free. "Hey take it easy! We are friendly!" Skeleton shouted out with the rabbit still desperate to be free. "Careful I think she can bite." Spaz said with the rabbit looking at him. "Oh I do more than bite. Now let me go!" Waverly took her turn to speak. "Listen miss! You are going to calm down right now and explain to yourself to us right now!" The rabbit looked deep into her light green eyes and slowly the squirming started to calm down. "You're just- you're just a kid." The rabbit explained with Waverly knowing. "Yeah. You can say that. Now you going to tell us your name?"

The rabbit looked over at them with now peace in her eyes. They wouldn't fall for it. "You really want to know my name?" They all agreed and she puffed out her breath of disappointment. They waited with her looking at them. Her answer became clear to them. "It's Trash." They all groaned in annoyance at her answer. "Oh come on it's bad enough that we all have hidden names now you too?" Spaz said with Trash looking at him. "Well sorry I don't trust any of you damn mammals. You could be highly sophisticated Psychos for all I know." She said to him with Waverly actually agreeing with the powerful rabbit. "Well either way you still have a lot of explaining." Skeleton said with a sound of fierceness coming out of her voice. Trash knew that she couldn't escape from the tough mammals so she just sighed and had to accept that they won. "Look. I was trying to stop the Drifters ok?"

The three of them looked at her as if she just spoke in a foreign language. "Drifter. The creatures that live in this place. Ring any bells.?" The furious rabbit said while still not moving as it would mean nothing to try to escape. "So you blew up the rock bridge to stop them from crossing?" Waverly said as she looked up at the cleared sky where the rock use to be. "Well I was going to explode them up but the C-4 went off too early." With what Trash said they thought of how much this stuff weighed. Or how many she placed to cause a big explosion like that. Like they fear. She was a dangerous rabbit to mess with. "Can you guys let me go now?" Trash demanded to them as they look at her. "Promise us you won't try to hurt anyone?" With what Skeleton said the rabbit looked up as she seemed to want to escape. "Yes ok yes I will behave now please let me go!"

The siren and skunk looked at her with a look of worry. "What's wrong with you?" Waverly asked her with Spazzie noticing something off. He looked up to see exactly what she sees. What both of the rabbits feared. Spaz looked over at the skunk and siren and rushed to grab them both. "Move it now!" Skeleton's grip on Trash was gone as the worried blue bunny pushed the two teammates of his out of the way. Trash rolled away to them and got up quickly with something falling down and shaking the ground on the four of them to almost make them lost their footing. As they looked over at the object they noticed it was thin six legs on the ground but connected to those legs was a nightmare looking monster that would make Psycho's worship this hellish nightmare creature. The Drifter.

The yellow colored Drifter looked down at them with its nine glowing yellow eyes and letting out a small screech as it's roar. "Back up!" Trash yelled out as it releases its corrosive ranged attack at the mammals with them jumping out of the way. Spaz in quick aim manages to fire one his sniper rifle with the bullet hitting one of the glowing orbs on the bottom of its face to have it explode and screech yelp in pain. More loud sounds of something heavy ringed to their ears as they noticed more Drifters have managed to land down to their injured companion. In total there was six of the huge spider looking beasts wanting to kill their new prey.

Skeleton backed up and looked back at the Truck that was parked far with her noticing her shotgun was still back in there. "Oh crap. Spazzie! Keep them busy!" She yelled out with Spazzie responding by sniping at the creatures and dodging their corrosive attacks. The skunk ran off quick with Waverly pulling out her Tanto and looking at the distracted ugly beasts. She couldn't just let Spaz do all the work and let him get caught in their sights. She letted out the same warrior cry as she ran and changed at one of the Drifters while dodging the rocks. She runs over to one and does one hop with one foot top reach the top of it with her other foot landing on the top and using that leg to hop again in the air to grab onto the Drifters thin legs.

The Drifter looks at her and screeches with it using its one leg to attack her. With her sheer strength the manages to cut the one leg that was trying to flick her off. The cutted off leg falls to the sand with it screaming in pain while she climbs up to its large head. It's eyes all look at her as she holds onto its head with one hand and using her other hand with the blade in her grip to slam the sharp object into one of its eyes. It moves and backs up with it screaming in pain with the others falling down because of her stabbing the face of the Drifter. "You things are the weirdest damn creatures on this planet! And I thought Spazzie was the weird one!" She yelled out as she stabbed two more of its eyes as it tries to shake her off with its fractic movement. "Look who's talking 'The Great and Powerful Box'!" Spaz screamed out as he aimed at a Drifter that was going to help its injured stabbed buddy before it's back orb was shot and having it screech and fall down to not get back up. One was down and only five more to go.

Trash looks around to find something. Anything for a weapon. It noticed that one of the Drifters was hacking up. It's groany cough made her eyes widen. "Hey blue boy! Shoot at the legs of the one coughing!" With no question he fired his last bullet of the magazine into not only the leg but also its other leg with it falling and crashing hard to the sand. "Thanks!" She said as he was reloading his magazine. As the magazine slid into the Omni Cannon sniper rifle of his he looked to ask her why she wanted that Drifters leg gone. All he saw was nothing as he saw her run right past the Drifter still being stabbed by Waverly and dodging its moving legs as she screams at the four legged down Drifter with it screaming back. In a blink of an eye she jumps and dives right into the opened mouth of the Drifter and was just gone in seconds.

Waverly manages to stab the Drifters eyes out as it does a last yelp of pain before she gives a final stabbing blow. It starts to fall face first with Waverly jumping off of it before it landed its dead stabbed face into the sand. Only four left now. Waverly runs to Spaz with her looking around. "Where's Trash at?" Spaz shoots at the Drifters that jump to attack him with their sharp legs but he moves himself and Waverly out of the way. "She's in the belly of that wounded beast!" He pointed out to the injured fallen Drifter with the other active shotted up ones kept trying to attack the sniper and the sword wielder.

As they run and hide behind some rocks to avoid the corrosive they was spewing out they started to get closer to them. Waverly starts to use her power of her Environmental Vortex to start to shoot out electric balls out of the glowing purple shocking orb out of her palm. "Why didn't you use them powers early?" Spaz said as he kept firing as he did quick peeks and shots at the now shocked creatures. "Cause that would be on easy mode you noob!" Waverly was using the the shock element to her ability to fight off the Drifters which seem to work as they try to get back through the pain.

The two mammals suddenly hear screaming as Skeleton with her powerful shotgun rushes in and starts firing the shots. The shell's pellets go horizontal on the shocked Drifters while one of them has stopped getting the shock element on it. It was her perfect opportunity to get one. The non shocked Drifter looked at her and screeched as it swung its front leg at her. She jumped on its leg and jumped to grab the other side grabbing a hold of it like Waverly. It tried to flick off like with her too but Skeleton swung herself to grab one of its teeth outside of its mouth and shoves the barrel down into the Drifters mouth. "Swallow this you ugly piece of sh-" Before she could finish her epic line her excitement caused her trigger finger to pull the trigger and have the back of the Drifters head explode and herself got pushed back by the shotguns punch. The dead Drifter falls on its back with tis mouth opened and dead from a one shot to the shotgun.

Spaz quickly dropped his rifle and runs over to catch the falling skunk. He reached out his arms as she landed on him with both of them falling to the ground and her laying next to him. Spaz looked at her as she looked and catched her glasses that fell off her face mid air. "You need to work on your catching." Skeleton said as she was slowly getting up and putter her glasses on. "And you need to work on your catchphrases. Still eight out of ten." He said back to her with both of them noticing the downed gagging Drifter was starting to cough up again. Spaz was worried of Trash as she hadn't appeared for a single minute. He was hoping for some miracle that she somehow is still alive. The answer came with the Drifters mouth opened and a figure covered in greenish slime holding a rocket launcher. The Bazooka from Tediore. One of the very powerful rocket launchers in all of Pandora and Trash has it. The world would be doomed right now.

In the feeling of slow motion she had her aim right at the face of the downed Drifter. It screams at her for a final time before her finger pulls the trigger and released a large rocket coming out of the barrel and having the large incoming object hit the creatures face which caused a massive explosion. The downed Drifters face was blown into pieces of chunks as it officially is down for good thanks to Trash. She landed on her back with a thud and looked to see two upside down still being electrocuted Drifters with Waverly still using her Environmental Vortex to pop their glowing orbs to finish them off. She aimed down at one and shot its back to have the back half of it explode and let it fall down the ground. The last one slowly went stiff as its body couldn't handle the eletricuation and fall next to its dead comrade stiff as a nail.

Waverly stopped her siren powers as she started to catch some breath. She was tired but so was everyone else as she sat down on a rock with Skeleton going to help Trash. Spaz picked up his sniper and walked over to Waverly to check up on her with Skeleton reaching to Trash and pulling her hand to her. "I got you." The badass skunk said to which Trash finally rolled over and get one one knee and took her hand to which Skeleton raised her up. As soon as the slime covered rabbit got up the blue sniper and siren blade user walked over to the two as they all looked back at their carnage. Six of some of Pandora's tough creatures were killed by blades, bullets, powers, and rockets to cause them to become lifeless bodies. "We caused so much destruction all in one day. In mere minutes. With zero damage to us." Waverly said to herself with the others hearing. "Yep." Said the three other mammals.

In just seconds of realizing they defeated those beasts they screamed not in fear and terror but in righteous triumph. A victory won by four strangers. They was starting to do little dances and doing poses as if they just won an award for Most Badassery. "Suck on that you ugly spider copy bastards! Woo!" Cried out Trash who was still amazed by the battle. As they started to settle down they notice that the day was coming to a close. Night was starting to inch its way. "Hey Trash. You know where to get wood?" Spaz said to the rabbit with the deadly weapon. "Yeah. Thinking of making a campfire?" She asked and got an answer. "Yeah. I'm going to cook these things for a freshly cooked meal." Skeleton said with Waverly being excited to use her fire orb.

The planning gets cut short as they see a lone Drifter pop out from under the sand and with it in battle stance. It roars a mighty screech to scare off its meal. The mammals looked at each other with Trash wiping the slime off her glasses lens. "First we battle. Then Trash gets clean. Then we do the campfire. Sound good?" Skeleton said to her teammates. All three of them agreed and pulled out their weapons. They all scream back at the Drifter as loud as they could to which the strong powerful creature started to run off with its legs. "Get our dinner!" They all shouted in union as they run off with the weapons in hands and ready to start their plan. They did need a break after all.

(Note: Trash- Trashasaurusrex (aka Trish's) OC  
Skeleton- Skeletonguys-and-ragdolls' (aka Diana's) OC  
Waverly- FeverWildeHopps (aka Emery's) OC  
Spazzie- My OC )


	4. Name Games and Wishful Thinking

The Night of Pandora. The nights of the hostile planet are what makes the monster filled world feel peaceful. Not because of the lack of monsters or how the winds cool down. It's because of the stars. The planets. All up on the dark blue nightly sky to make the night have its beauty. It was rare for mammals to just look up and enjoy the stars on Pandora. They were afraid of being eaten by the beasts and from the Bandits and Psychos. The only four that would be watching the stars and enjoying the night are four Vault Hunters who sit in the middle of the sandy area next to big sandy boned extinct creatures. There laid a campfire full of wood burning in flames for brightening up as the only light source with the mammals being around it. The sat on either flat rocks or sticked out rib cages that was shown enough to have them sit on as their chairs. The was eating nothing but skag steak that was made by the skunk as the others start eating the cooked meat. It felt rewarding to them after the day of battling and scavenging.

The gray rabbit with the brown ears that matched her hair was clean now as she got the saliva of the Drifter she blew up and killed brutally with one rocket was off of her and her clothing. She looked at the three buddies of hers as they was the only mammals she encountered that was friendly besides shop owners and gun owners. She watched the blue bunny male eat like a savaged bunny while the skunk and fox and bunny mixed siren was eating ladylike. Almost ladylike if it wasn't how messy they was getting from the sauce. No ketchup just sauce. She putted her food down on a plate of metal she found which served as a tray for the four of them as the three mammals started to clean themselves with rags.

"So let me get this straight. You three are trying to get to this True Vault as its suppose to not be full of monsters and tricks?" The rabbit asked them with the blue bunny nodding. "Yes Trash. We are a somewhat expert of Vault Hunters." Trash looked at him like he was telling a big story of lies from the word expert. "Yeah nice job team. You getting there to the level of Rulers of Vault Hunters soon." The response was some laughter with Trash smiling and letting out a laugh herself. Waverly the siren putted down her food down on the tray too as she ate all but the bone with it having a few teeth marks on it. "Jeez. You eat like a fox." The amazed rabbit said with Waverly smiling and her tail wagging "Got that from my dad's side." The skunk and blue bunny putted down their meals as well with them having to be full and just looking at themselves and the fire. The crackling orange fire.

"So Skeleton. You think we should head back to get some supplies? I mean we do need a lot of food and water. Even some new weapons." The blue bun asked with the skunk looking and nodding. "Yeah Spaz. I mean we are kinda close to civilization so we might as well." Skeleton said with Spaz looking up at the sky. She couldn't help but to look up with him. The stars were the only thing that their eyes saw. The bright white light of the stars. Soon Waverly and Trash all looked up at them. Beauty. Beauty that was protecting them from the thoughts of chaos and destruction. It was better than any Maliwan shield. It was just perfect for them. For Skeleton she could saw both of the perfection of the stars and the H still in space and halfway done to being finished.

Spaz peeked at her to see the skunk still was looking up at Helios being repaired. She couldn't believe it. The big corporation who tried to ruin Pandora was now going to be rebuild. Will it be for better or worse? Skeleton had no idea who will take charge and what will happen to them. To Pandora. To her own home. The blue bunny just letted out a tired sigh. "I'm going to die from this." He spoke to himself with the three of them with concern in their eyes.

"What you mean? You aren't going to die Spaz. We will get to the Vault." Waverly explained to him to try her best to get him to not think negatively. He just groaned and looked at her. "It's not about the Vault. I can't handle keeping this any longer." Spaz explained with the sound of anger and fear. They could tell something was eating him up and they letted him do what he had to do to let it out. He took a deep breath and breathed out as he started to talk. "I worked for Hyperion." Silence was what was greeted to the bunny as he looked down to look at the fire. The burning of the flames made him feel his soul was on fire just from saying those cursed words.

"I don't like it. I was an assassin, a bodyguard, anything that dealt with protection and killing I was the mammal to do the job." He kept going while he still looked at the campfire to avoid the eyes his friends. "I only worked because of two reasons. It paid way more better than any other job I had. It also was because of how I met him." Spaz continued but with a smile on his face from mentioning this male. "Who?" Said Skeleton who wanted to not be silent and make him feel less awkward about talking. He just kept staring at the fire. "Flame. That beautiful silver fox femboy who just means everything in my life. Hell I even give sixty-five percent of my cut from jobs to him because he means everything to me." He heard the sudden squeal of joy from the girls as he just smirked and ignored them loving the idea of the tough blue bunny being caring and having a boyfriend.

"We was at Zootopia for a vacation. It was wonderful and great." His happiness started to slow down into sadness. "That's when we heard Helios was down. We was out of a job and worst of all was I had to go to Pandora to rescue any VIP's stranded from this planet." Silence started to appear again and he looked up at their eyes. "I never found them. They either died or became a raider group or some cult. I have no idea. Point is I have been stuck here for about four months and I just want to get out of this place, have my job back, and marry him." He took another breath and letted out a sigh. The ex-Hyperion bunny was now sitting there with the look of worry. A lot of mammals hated Hyperion and he was one of them. He just looked as if he was begging for forgiveness.

No response. Only thing to happen was Skeleton patting his back. "Spaz. Nobody hates you. We don't care you worked for Hyperion. We care about your actions." She letted out a smile to him. "You have been good and protective and loyal towards us. We are just strangers and yet you acted like a good mammal. A smartass good mammal." She made the blue bunny smile and stopped him feeling like the world was on his shoulders. "Thanks. I really needed that." Spaz said with her being happy to cheer him up. "So what about you Skeleton? What do you work?" Trash said to keep the topic of jobs going around them. Skeleton looked at her as the rabbit was knowingly curious to know. "Well I work at Dahl. I do inventory checking and mammal counting but it pays well. Just same old boring stuff." She seemed to have some sort of hint of love towards her job at the inventory part but Trash left her be and letted her talk till she finished.

"Well. You guys aren't going to believe me when I say this." She got the attention of the three who now was wanting to know with her letting out a soft smile. "I work for Atlas." The eyes of the mammals went wide as they was shocked by the words. A dangerous rabbit working for a corporation that has powerful technology. The galaxy would be in her grasp if she could. "I was actually sent down here to destroy any bunker or lab or armory dealing with Atlas. They wanted to do a little insurance fraud so they wouldn't have to waste money so to say." She seemed proud in her work. They all seem fascinated to know about her work and mostly her plan. "You three better not say anything. Swear?" They both nod to her demand as she relaxed and wasn't on edge for telling her new friends about her work.

The rabbit, skunk, and blue bunny then looked at the gray siren who looked at them with some sort of confusion on her face. "What? I'm seventeen. You really expect me to work for Corporations like Maliwan or something?" Waverly said to them with them all agreeing to that with only silence starting to come back to the group. Only the wind and fire crackling was all they could hear. No words. Only the words of mother nature herself. Their eyes went back to the fire and kept looking at it as if they was hypnotized by its wavy pattern. Nothing but silence. "Diana." Said Skeleton as she kept looking at the fire with her knowing she had the eyes of her buddies looking at her. "It's Diana."

The three of them kept quiet as they slowly looked back at the fire to again have the sounds coming from their mouths slowly disappear. Nature talked to them again. The silence was again however broken. "Keenan" Said Spazzie as they just kept looking at the flame. "Emery" Waverly was next to speak with them as she didn't want to be alone with doing it. "Trish." Trash knew she was going to have her name said sooner or later so she took the needle right away rather than wait. Silence met them again. The feeling wasn't awkwardness however. It was relieve. It was the feeling of friendship bonding. The clear way to know was by them smiling with each other. The thought of four random strangers becoming friends all for one goal. To the True Vault.

"Say. You guys got any three things of what you want when we get that Vault and loot it?" Emery said with her eyes looking at her friends. They looked at each other to see who would go first in answering this question. "Well I'll go ahead and start it." Keenan said as he stretched. "I want to have a shotgun that bursts out fire slugs. I also want a year supply of raspberry vodka." They giggled at him with his childish behavior but he smiles. "And I also want to marry the hell out of Flame as soon as Helios Two is fixed." The d'aww's came back as he blushed but also tried to play it off cool. It was then Diana who took her turn with the group.

"Ok. You know how I do inventory right? Well I always check out the laser guns. I want a laser gun. Like really badly." She was obsessed with the guns that deal with shooting out lasers. A smart and scary skunk was something worse than the rocket launcher rabbit with attitude. Diana continued on. "I'd also give fifty percent of my loot to my boyfriend back home." She was interrupted by the squeals of the blue sassy bunny who got a playful punch in the arm with her going on. "I also would like to, well, go into an art school." She blushed from saying that with her arms crossed. A badass artist? That was something incredible to them all as they all was complimenting on how that sounds like an awesome idea.

"I didn't know you do art too." Trish said with them looking back at her. Two artists with the skills of true Vault Hunters? Double the trouble. "Well I also want to do an art school. I'd also would like to be a huge positive influence in Zootopia. Finally I'll take the most powerful rocket launcher from Atlas as my token." She said with a wicked grin as the fear made the others shudder the thought of her with a powerful weapon. Diana however was also interested from the rabbit. "I didn't know you lived in Zootopia too." The stunned rabbit looked at the skunk who was seemingly happy to know that everyone of her teammate friends actually lived in the same place as her. "Yeah. Maybe when we all get there we could celebrate and draw art together?" The words made not only the skunk be happy but the siren bunny fox mix actually have her big fluffy tail wag and seem excited.

They looked at Emery who had her turn to tell. "Heh. Sorry. I do want to be a big time artist also." She giggled to herself and seemed happy with saying it with pride. "I also not only want that Flintlock pistol but I'd also want that M1911A1 pistol as well. Two rare guns for good classic me." She did a cute little evil laugh with the others smiling and chuckling. "Finally. I'd like to give my parents all of the loot. I mean they deserve it." The blue bunny smiled warmly and felt proud of her. "That's a good thing. You're more good than I am." She did a smile back and then the both of them noticed Diana had one more thing to say.

"Who are your parents by the way?" She asked to Emery who just letted out a smile. "Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde. They work for the ZPD back at Zootopia." The names were all too familiar for all of them. Keenan just looked stiffed as a nail and just slowly fell down fainting on his back as his mind quickly broke. He shot guns and drinked around and even letted her drive. The daughter of Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps. He was a dead bunny according to his mind.

"Well looks like he passed out. We should all get some sleep." Diana said with a yawn to which she got up and headed to the truck that was near them to pull out a bunch of sleeping bags all for four of them. They started to take one with Emery putting the passed out bunny inside of his to keep him warm. "Let's just be clear. We only known our real names. Everyone else won't know. Deal?" Trish said as she got inside of hers with the two of them looking back. "Of course." Diana said as she and Emery got in theirs and started to rest. "Night Trash." The sarcastic siren said with a snicker to her. "Night Waverly." The rabbit said back with a smile and saying good night to the almost sleepy skunk. "Night. Goodnight Spazzie." No sound came from his body. They could sense the fear but they knew he was going to be ok. They slowly all drifted to sleep at night. The silent dark night with the winds being their company. They more importantly had the company of eachother. The company of friendship.


	5. The End of The Tale

The middle of day was close to the with the time of dusk starting to rise. A group of kids sit down on the floor with their legs crossed. Their parents were behind sitting and watching them and towards the figure they was looking at. The figure was a honey badger male with his black fur turning into a black-ish gray due to his old age. The old honey badger wore light brown pants that had multiple pockets on both sides and wearing a dark red shirt with a dark yellow over jacket on him with both the shirt and jackets sleeves up to show his arms. He was sitting on the chair with one hand holding a book with a big title on the cover titled "Legends of Vault Hunters and Pandora". The kids seemed happy to hear this story as a puma cub raises her arm up with the honey badger pointing at her. "What happened to the Vault Hunters searching for the True Vault mister Marcus?" she said with the rest looking at him to find out the answer.

He smiled and closed the book which confused some of the children as the confused ones cocked their heads. "I will be honest little one. This is even a first for me. There is no end." The children all groan after he said that to which he gets up with a grunt and puts the book down on the table. "Now now. I didn't say it was the only end." He goes back to the chair and sit down. "I have heard through stories of some certain events that match the hero's." He explained as he kept talking. "I heard that Maliwan has made more weapons than Hyperion could produce with the weapons being very effective than before." the group of kids all gasped as they had a feeling who was involved with something elemental. "As for Hyperion, with Helios Two done being built I heard a very powerful sniper now is having brands of sniper rifles based on that said sniper. After they have been signed of course." He keeps going as the children seemed fascinated with what Marcus was saying. "And I heard many artworks has been made all around the internet and even some upcoming animations are in the works." The kids were excited and happy to hear it as they got so much hope having them think those mammals could be them.

Marcus gets up and starts to let the kids know that it was time to head home. The children start getting up and one by one hug him and thank him for the story telling. Marcus was a gun handler who had a thing for guns and no refunds. Seeing how his tales had made children smile made him smile just as if someone bought the most expensive weapon he got in stock. The small mammals all walk to their parents as they start to walk out of his store with the door having a sign saying "Storytelling. Store closed so shut it.". He grabbed the chair and putted it over to the table with him grabbing the book with one hand and holding it close. As he was about to walk back to the counter a small poke was felt on his leg. He looked and turned to see a small hyena cub boy look at him with him wearing a tan shirt and brown shorts. "Excuse me. Mister Marcus? I got a question."

The old honey badger was confused as to why a child wanted to ask a question before he opened up his shop but of course he just smiled and threw the book lightly onto the counter. "What is it kid?" He asked as the hyena cub looked up at him. "Well. I noticed that you tell your stories about the Vault Hunters and well, I think you know the True Vault Hunters because you encountered them just as the others." Marcus's eyes was wide and had the look of shock on his face. He couldn't believe it. A kid like that was quick to know the pattern. "Well mister Marcus? Is that true?" The hyena boy continued to which Marcus only responds with a hearty laughter as he couldn't hold it in. He patted the kids shoulder and slowly started to catch his breath. "I tell you. My kid should be like you. Smart and a good listener." The hyena kid smiled and nodded with Marcus smiling and starts to speak. "Well you are right. I have encountered them." He said with the kid having the look of 'I knew it' on him.

"You see they came over one day to get guns. Lots of guns. I mean they wasn't going to take a risk like that so always be prepared like them little one." The hyena cub nodded with Marcus continuing. "As I was giving them the guns I asked what was you planning to do with them to which those four just started to tell me their stories. Their lives." The cub was listening while Marcus goes on with a smile on his face. "They were just like the past Vault Hunters I encountered in my lifetime. They were strangers who grew into becoming friends." He then stopped and looked at the small cub and got down on one knee to look at him. "Kid. In the world of Pandora. In the world of Zootopia. In anywhere you need friends. Without friendship they wouldn't have met. They wouldn't have even found that Vault if they wasn't together." He kept going with the kid nodding. "I will say this. Friendship is worth more than anything than riches, even if you are finding riches together." The kid nodded again. "Yes mister Marcus." He smiled with Marcus getting up and hearing footsteps coming to them.

A dark gray female wolf walks over to them wearing a black jacket and red tank top with dark brown pants. "Sorry about my son. He got the smart gene from me." She playfully had her paw mess up his head a bit as he laughs and pushes it away. "You done asking Marcus your question Alex?" The hyena cub Alex smiled and nodded. "Yes mom." She smiles and looked at Marcus. She seemed to have that look of wonder in her eye. "So those Hunters was here huh? Also I need some assault rifle clips. I'll take four." Marcus walked over to the counter and started to go and get the ammo clips for assault rifles. "Yes ma'am I have. It's been some years now. Like maybe two or three." He turns to face her as she walks over to the desk and slides down hundred bucks to him with her getting the clips. Marcus looked at her and saw a scar on her cheek as she was putting the clips into her pockets. "Anything else miss?" He looked at her as she looked back at him with her red eyes. "It's Marcie, and I'm good. Thanks for the story." She held Alex's hand and they both started walking down to the door with a small grin forming on her face. As soon as they went out of the door she started to speak up "Gotcha right where I want you. Damn Vault Hunters will pay for what they did." Alex looked up at the angered wolf mother of his. "Mom. Swear Jar." He said with her groaning and huffed. "Damn it. Shit I mean dang! Crap I meant-ugggghhhh." He gently patted her hand to calm her. "It's ok mom. You'll improve."


End file.
